FiOnAvAr
by Satanaelle
Summary: Un melange de romance et de fantasy, une nouvelle eleve, des amities et des affinites vont se creer. Une prophetie nouvelle naitra et conduira nos heros audelà du monde. HGDM et HPOC
1. Prologue

Titre : _FiOnAvAr_

Rating : _M … avec mon esprit tordu on ne sait jamais_

Couple : _Draco/Hermione_

Disclamer : _Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue et quelques persos_

Note de l'auteur : _Bonjour tout le monde ! Après avoir lu maintes fics sur plusieurs couples je me lance moi aussi dans l'aventure. C'est, comme vous l'aurez compris, ma première fic alors soyez indulgents, please. Assez de blalbla voici l'introduction de cette histoire. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prologue

Par ce matin de fin août … notre Hermione se trouvait au Chemin de traverse attendant ses meilleurs amis Harry et Ron … mais comme d'habitude ils étaient en retard ! Mais bon au bout de 6 ans elle en avait l'habitude notre petite griffondor … Qui d'ailleurs avait changé de style par rapport aux années précédentes (bien qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis le début de sa scolarité … fini les cheveux version jungle). Elle arborait un dégradé arrivant au milieu du dos agrémenté de quelques mèches noires … niveau fringues elle était vêtue d'un baggy noir (mais pas le genre je marche dessus non juste un petit peu pour qu'on voit la galbe de son postérieur… lol), un débardeur rouge avec inscrit en blanc « Diabolik Angel » et pour finir les dernières ethnies noir et blanche … Il faut dire qu'Hermione pendant les vacances s'était découverte une passion pour le rock grâce à sa meilleure amie Satine , une moldue connaissant son côté « Witch ». En effet cette dernière avait monté un groupe de rock «Lucifer's angels » avec des amis. Et parmi eux se trouvait Mike (bruns les yeux bleus violets avec un corps de dieu grec … enfin vous voyez le genre…), un des guitariste, sur qui Hermione avait tout de suite flashé et qui fut par la suite son premier boy-friend … Ils s'étaient séparés depuis quelques jours car elle retournait à Poudlard et les relations à distance n'étaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient…

Quoiqu'il en soit ça faisait plus de 30 minutes qu'elle patientait lorsqu'elle vit au loin un brun aux yeux verts et un roux plus roux que jamais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, ils restèrent bouches bées devant la nouvelle Hermione !

-Waw ! Fut le seul mot qui franchit leurs lèvres à tous les deux, s'en suivit un rire collectif pour leur réaction genre poisson !

-Eh bien notre ptite Mya a bien changé ! Lui souffla Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui faut dire j'ai enfin trouvé mon style !

-Bon c'est bien gentil tout ça mais faudrait aller acheter toutes les fournitures avant la rentrée ! Non ! Demanda Ron.

-Mais je te ferais remarquer mon cher Ronald que VOUS avez une demie heure de RETARD ! Signala la sorcière.

- Oui bon pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, argumenta le rouquin.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles nos amis partirent à la chasse aux bouquins …

Après une LONGUE après midi de « shopping », ils s'affalèrent à la terrasse d'un café et discutèrent autour d'une bièraubeurre et chacun raconta ses vacances. Harry avait eu la possibilité de les passer avec son parrain Sirius alors elles avaient été MAGNIFIQUES! (Même s'ils avaient dû rester à Grimmauld Place), Ron quant à lui était parti en France avec toute sa famille, son père ayant obtenu un meilleur job ils avaient la possibilité de voyager. Hermione leur expliqua le pourquoi du comment de son changement … ce qui fit sourire ses deux best friends : il faut dire que depuis le début de leur amitié, elle avait clamé haut et fort qu'aucun spécimen masculin ne la ferait changer … Comme quoi y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis …

En parlant d'idiot, c'est à ce moment que notre cher serpentard le dénommé Draco Malefoy arriva et commença par ses « agréables » et « douces » répliques :

-Mais voilà le balafré, la belette et … il ne puit terminer sa phrase ne sachant pas qui était cette jeune fille (il faut dire que si Harry et Ron l'avaient reconnu c'est qu'elle les avaient prévenus qu'elle serait différente).

-Alors Malefoy on ne reconnaît pas sa SANG DE BOURBE favorite ? Ricana la lionne.

-Granger !

-Et ouais mon gars ! Ajouta Hermione satisfaite de ne pas avoir reçu de sarcasme du blondinet. Il faut dire que lui aussi avait pas mal évolué avec le temps … Mister nain de jardin « gélisé » des deux premières années avait laissé place à un charmant que dis-je SEDUISANT jeune homme : 1m80, un corps qui semblait fort musclé (un sportif de haut niveau) et mis en valeur par un débardeur bleu nuit, les cheveux genre je-me-lève-à-peine et les yeux toujours aussi gris acier ! Enfin y avait rien à jeter niveau apparence par contre il arborait toujours ce sourire de prétentieux …

-Alors aucun commentaire désopilant ? Demanda Harry.

-Es-tu malade ? Tu vas mourir et tu veux te faire pardonner ? Ajouta Ron ironiquement.

-Désolé de dire que non … je ne m'appelle pas Potter … enfin je voulais simplement saluer ma collègue ! N'est-ce pas miss Préfète en Chef !

D'un seul coup les 3 Griffondors perdirent leur joie et devinrent blême en particulier Hermione qui comprit qu'elle devrait passer TOUTE une année avec ce spécimen (elle pensait plutôt que ce serait un Serdaigle bien que Malefoy soit le 2ème meilleur élève de Poudlard) car il était prévu que les 2 préfets en chef partagent une salle commune mais surtout une salle de bain ! Et c'est une chose qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer … La même salle de bain qu'un garçon !

Suivi le départ de Malefoy après un dernier rire …

L'année allait être prometteuse !

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_voili la suite sera postée dans quelques jours alors donnez-moi votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues._


	2. Et tout recommence

_Bonjour tout le monde ! tout d'abord je remercie tout le mode pour les reviews ce qui n'ont pas de compte n'ont qu'à laisser leur adresse comme ça je pourrais répondre. Je réponds toujours. Le prochain est ce week-end après je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster aussi rapidement …_

Chapitre 1 : Et tout recommence …

Après avoir digéré l'annonce du serpentard, chacun était rentré chez soi et s'était donné rendez-vous à la gare le samedi suivant … c'est-à-dire dans 3 jours …

Dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione avait trouvé le wagon de ses amis : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Alinda (une blonde aux yeux très verts qui était arrivé en milieu de 4 ème année et à qui ils s'étaient tous vite attachés surtout notre rouquin …). Chacun raconta ses péripéties de l'été … comme d'habitude Neville fut le plus malheureux ! Puis les garçons discutèrent quidditch et les filles … ben de trucs de fille !

Au bout d'un moment la brunette dut rejoindre le professeur McGonagal pour recevoir les habituelles instructions des préfets en chef …

-… vous devrez passer la fin du voyage ensemble car vous avez une première tâche à accomplir qui est la préparation du bal d'ouverture … continua Le professeur de métamorphose.

-Un bal d'ouverture ? Questionna Hermione

-En effet le prof. Dumbledore a pensé que l'organisation de fêtes et autres manifestations favoriserait le rapprochement des maisons et détendrait l'atmosphère depuis l'annonce officielle de Voldemort (aucun tressaillement ne parut dans sa voix)

-Et quand aura-t-il lieu ?

-Vendredi prochain mais le directeur va l'annoncer ce soir ainsi que le thème. Demain est prévu une sortie spéciale à Pré au lard c'est pourquoi vous devez y réfléchir maintenant et pendant le reste du parcours … vous disposez d'environ 2 heures … bonne chance à vous.

Et elle transplana …

-C'est quoi cette blague ? Furent les premiers mots de Malefoy.

-Ben … a priori faut qu'on organise le bal et dans un laps de temps très cours !

- Merci j'avais cru comprendre !

-Oula le furet du calme ! Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais bon … Pour le thème j'aurais penser à un truc facile mais que tu ne vas certainement pas aimer … une soirée moldue c'est simple mais original pour le monde des sorciers et très rapide à organiser !

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Et pour cette soirée c'est bon on a régler le problème comme ça je peux m'éloigner de toi … pas envie d'être infecté par une gryffondor !

-pff toujours aussi bête ! Ouais c'est cela casse-toi ! Ça me fera des vacances ! Puis elle partit sans même un regard … laissant un Malefoy surpris qui n'avait pas la voir répondre, elle était plutôt du genre à l'ignorer.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua tranquillement ainsi que l'arrivée au château et la répartition. Eut lieu alors le discours habituel du professeur auquel il rajouta :

-… pour que cette année soit quelque peu différente, vos enseignants et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser diverses soirées et autres évènements du genre. Le vendredi qui arrive aura lieu la soirée d'ouverture : Vos chers préfets en chef ont eu l'excellente idée d'une soirée moldue. Vous avez la possibilité de venir seul ou accompagné et vous habillez avec des vêtements moldus ou sorciers … ayant une préférence pour non-sorciers… sur ce bon appétit !

On pu entendre de la part du rouquin un soulagement, il faut dire que depuis leur arrivée son ami l'estomac criait famine !

-Ron arrête de manger aussi vite tu vas ressembler à Crabbe et Goyle ! Lui balança Hermione.

Effet immédiat …

- Très drôle Mya ! Sinon comment c'est passé ton « entretien » avec la fouine ?

- TRES bien ! Il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait que j'étais déjà partie !

-Tu me préviens si …

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis grande forte et AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'était Harry qui commença une partie de chatouilles intensives (chose que notre amie craignait … mais juste un tout petit peu …). C'était le seul moyen de la faire « taire » quand elle prenait son ton malefoyen cependant cet éclat de voix ne fut pas la discrétion même et toute la salle se retourna vers la table des griffondors …

-Faut toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer la sang de bourbe ! N'est-ce pas Draginouninounichet ? Questionna Nancy, une groupie pot de colle ressemblant trait pour trait au croisement d'un bouledogue et d'un cochon.

-Pitié Merlin ! Viens-moi en aide et fais que cette sangsue graisseuse me lâche les baskets pria-t-il entre deux bouchées. Tout à fait Nancy mais s'il te plait ferme ton clapet et laisse moi dîner en paix, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacé.

Sa demande n'échappa pas à sa voisine Pansy Parkinson qui lui demanda :

-Alors Drake toujours pas débarrassé de l'hybride ?

-Non, Moony, comme tu peux le voir et elle n'est pas la seule chose que je vais de voir supporter cette année déclara-t-il en posant son regard sur la table du Trio.

Pansy de son surnom Moony dut à sa peau extrêmement pâle était la seule fille de Serpentard qui n'adulait pas Draco. En effet ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit à cause des « réunions de travail » de leurs pères. Ce qui fait qu'avec les années, ils étaient devenus amis et même si tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une fan supplémentaire, il n'en était rien. Au contraire, elle était une des seules personnes à pouvoir et surtout à oser le calmer ainsi qu'à lui dire quand il dépassait les limites.

-Allons allons … Ce n'est pas un langage pour un préfet en chef jeune homme et dis-toi que tu aurais pu tomber sur plus moche.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison mais en parlant de préfet en chef, je suis sur que mon père a fait pression sur Snape pour que j'obtienne ce poste, il ne me pense pas capable de …

-Tu te trompes Draco la coupa la Serpentarde. Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais nommé s'il ne t'en pensait pas capable… Bien qu'il passe souvent pour un vieux fou, il n'en est rien bien au contraire. Rappelle-toi, l'été dernier, comment Voldemort était après son affrontement avec le directeur. C'est le seul homme qui fait peur au seigneur des ténèbres alors ne doutes jamais de ses capacités mentales conclut-elle.

Le blondinet était impressionné par son amie pour deux choses : elle avait prononcé Le nom, ne fut-ce qu'un mot lui ne le pouvait pas certainement à cause de son éducation mais aussi par la maturité qu'elle possédait par rapport aux autres.

-Tu as sans doute encore raison… enfin déjà je ne serais plus obligé de côtoyer Crabbe et Goyle, leurs ronflements finissaient par être insupportables lâcha-t-il pour plaisanter et tu pourras toujours venir dans ma salle commune …

Et la discussion continua entre les 2 amis sur une note plus joviale.

Après le dîner chacun retourna dans sa maison et les 2 préfets en chef se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements accompagnés de McGonagal. Arrivés devant le tableau d'une nymphe, la prof de Métamorphose leur indiqua :

-Voici votre salle commune, votre mot de passe est « HoPeLeSs ». Je vous attends demain matin après le petit déjeuner pour la distribution des emplois du temps. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeunes gens et tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer si cela est, bien évidemment, possible.

-Merci professeur … clamèrent les 2 adolescents pas forcément convaincus.

- « HoPeLeSs » lâcha Hermione et la « porte » s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une vaste pièce rouge et argent agrémentée d'émeraude. Il y avait 2 canapés et un fauteuil qui entouraient la cheminé où crépitait un agréable feu. Sur le mur à gauche on apercevait une IMMENSE bibliothèque et derrière le salon il y avait une grande table sur laquelle étaient disposés quelques chandeliers. A la gauche de la porte d'entrée, on voyait 3 portes : une avec l'emblème de griffondors, sur l'autre celui des serpentards et sur celle du milieu un mini tableau représentant le lac de Poudlard (c'était bien évidement la salle de bain).

Hermione était émerveillée mais ne voulait rien montrer au serpent à sonnette qu'était son colocataire… pas envie de se prendre une remarque ! Mais, malheureusement, Drago en avait décidé autrement …

- Alors jeune Griffondor ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu vois quelque chose comme ça ? Même si c'est loin d'égaler le Manoir Malefoy… Il aimait bien la provoquer c'est pour ça qu'il ne la laissait jamais tranquille.

-Mais oui la fouine … Et qui te dit que je ne vis pas dans un château ? Hein ? Si ça se trouve je suis même plus riche que toi !

Cela fit quelque peu perdre son sourire à Malefoy mais pour autant son arrogance.

-Tu pourrais être 100 fois plus riche que moi, tu ne resterais ne resteras toujours qu'une enfant de moldus aux yeux de tous !

-Mais oui, monsieur-le-sang-pur-j'ai-la-tête-qui-enfle ! Faudrait peut-être que tu penses à ouvrir les yeux et voir le monde qui t'entoure … Et elle partit dans sa chambre …

« Et voilà comme toujours cette histoire de pureté du sang sui ressort ! Pff j'arriverais jamais à m'en défaire » pense sombrement le serpentard.

Mya qui pensait pouvoir passer une année tranquille et préparer ses ASPICS (Bien qu'elle ait compris que les études n'étaient pas tout dans la vie). « Mais non Hermione, tu vas devoir te coltiner ce séduisant boulet » se dit la Griffondor. Même si elle détestait Malefoy, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il était fort beau. Ne voulant pas se coucher tout de suite, elle entreprit de ranger ses affaires mais… ça manquait d'ambiance … Murmurant un sort à voix basse une musique métallique se fit entendre. La brune monta même le son pour embêter par la même occasion son voisin.

De son côté Draco se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour une dernière douche avant d'aller dormir quand il entendit …

**I hear it fading  
I can't speak it  
Unless you will dig my grave  
We fear them finding  
Always winding  
Take my hand now  
Be alive**

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

Les paroles surprirent le jeune homme car ce n'était pas le genre de la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait. Il baragouina quelque chose et fila sous la douche. Puis avant de s'endormir il songea qu'elle avait bien changé la petite Granger tout en se remémorant les paroles de son amie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Comme d'habitude dites ce que vous en penser … _

_Ps la chanson est tirée du film « La reine des damnés »._


	3. Nouvelles et Découvertes

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui arrive rapidement ce qui ne sera pas le cas pour le prochain ! Désolée …_

_Je remercie tous ceux ou plutôt toutes celles (y a-t-il des lecteurs mâles ! lol) qui m'ont envoyé ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir de connaître l'avis des gens sur ce que j'écris ! Alors ceci est un chapitre que h'aime beaucoup… mais j'arrête de vous saouler et bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 2 : nouvelles et découvertes

Hermione avait passé une excellente nuit dans sa nouvelle demeure (Poudlard était vraiment comme sa maison).Pour se mettre de bonne humeur, elle mit en route une chanson de GoodCharlotte : I just Wanna live, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain (On se passera de description : imaginez la salle de bain de vos rêves avec une gigantesque baignoire et un Draco tout nu dedans … bon ce dernier détail n'est pas dans l'histoire … lol c'est juste pour NOTRE plaisir ! lol). C'est alors qu'un Serpentard Blond sortit en trombe de sa chambre seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir « oula fait chaud » se dit-elle, des vagues de chaleur déferlèrent dans son corps quand elle le détailla amplement.

- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce rafus ! Impossible de faire la grasse mat' tranquille ! En plus de supporter Miss-Parfaite faut aussi se coltiner sa musique de moldus ! Termina Malefoy au bord de la crise de nerfs ! (Faut dire qu'il n'aime pas trop être réveillé brutalement ou trop tôt le ptit Dray !)

Hermione fit alors une chose inhabituelle en sa présence : elle rigola ! C'était vraiment tordant de voir cet amas de glace d'habitude si inexpressif péter un câble pour un peu de musique… Comprenant tout à coup le ridicule de la situation, le blondinet esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Par Merlin, c'est qu'elle se moque de moi ! Voyons comment fonctionne la technique Potter » oubliant ses principes il se « jeta » sur elle et la chatouilla tant qu'il le pu … là était sa vengeance !

-C'est bon ! J'arrête ! Annonça Hermione entre deux rires.

-Cela t'apprendra à te moque du Grand-Fort-Beau Draco Mal... mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase car il fut à son tour assailli de chatouille. On aurait dit deux gamins. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son rire … mélodieux à ses oreilles.

La chose finit, ils se fixèrent essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette soudaine complicité … Ne trouvant la réponse et d'un commun d'accord silencieux, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Hermione comprit, « comme par magie », que cette arrogance, ce comportement agressif n'étaient qu'une sorte de masque … Sa conscience le lui soufflait depuis un moment mais elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait l'entendre. Elle se rappela en un flash la vision de Malefoy tenant une Pansy en pleurs et son regard (à lui) était emprunt d'une tristesse à fendre le cœur. Après cette brève réflexion, elle décida de faire comme si de rien était mais en même temps d'essayer de découvrir sa véritable personnalité.

Au déjeuner, le professeur annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève en 7ème année. Après son passage sous le Choixpeau, elle fut envoyée à Serpentard. Elle se nommait Elyssia Jones, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus profonds presque noirs ayant le teint pâle mais était très souriante. Hermione fut chargée de s'occuper de l'étudiante (Avec Draco cela aurait été trop « dangereux » … lol) après le repas, vint la suite des annonces : un nouveau prof de DCFM Mister Ben Shaminghton, la sortie à Pré Au Lard à 14h et un nouveau cours pour les 7ème années qu'ils découvriraient en temps et en heure et ayant comme enseignants Mr Matt Angelus et Miss Kim Sum. A la fin du repas, Mcgo remit les emplois du temps aux préfets.

-J'y crois pas ! On ne commence PAS par potions ! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on a TOUS les cours en commun avec les Serpentards ! Rétorqua Harry.

-Quoi ? Que ?

-Eh oui Ron, les maisons des deux préfets en chef ont tous les cours en commun et seulement pour les dernière année … Tu parles d'une chance … 24h/24 avec Malefoy ! Youpiii ! Ajouta sarcastiquement la brunette.

L'heure de partir arriva rapidement, Mya devait y aller avec Elyssia et ne redoutait pas tant cet après-midi car la jeune serpentarde avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

-Salut ! Entendit au loin la préfète alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

-Ah ! Oh ! Salut ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Je m'en suis bien rendue compte déclara la brune avec le sourire. Alors j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une soirée moldue vendredi prochain ?

-Oui Dumbledore pense que cela apaisera les esprits….

- J'adore la musique du monde non-sorcier ! Même si je viens d'une famille de sang pur, ils sont très tolérants et les adorent surtout pour le cinéma…

-Ah ! Venant d'une serpentarde c'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça mais en même temps tu ne sembles pas comme tous les autres appartenant à cette maison … tu sembles plus ouverte d'esprit. Il faut dire que Elyssia était vêtue d'une minijupe noire avec des bottes mi mollets et un t-shirt noire avec des dessins tribaux vert pomme.

-Il ne faut pas fier aux apparences, si je suis là-bas c'est pour l'esprit … j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire mais par la ruse et je suis toujours prête à faire les 400 coups … ajouta Lys avec un sourire innocent.

-Je vois tout à fait le genre… espérons que je ne sois pas l'une de tes victimes … enfin tu verras tu vas vite t'intégrer à Poudlard.

-Oui même si cela parait différent de Salem, l'école d'où je viens, je m'y sens bien... c'est plus magique en fait ! Et puis les Britishs et leur accent m'ont toujours fait craqué ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que c'est sympa mais trêve de bavardages, il faut partir à Pré au lard pour se trouver une tenue enfin si ça ne te dérange pas !

-Pas du tout ! De toutes façons il m'en faut également une … j'adore le style punk !

-Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus et à t'écouter j'ai l'impression que tu viens du monde moldu ! On va vraiment bien s'entendre à mon avis ! Déclara la Gryffondor.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Et c'est sur un éclat de rire que le départ fut prononcé.

Un long après-midi shopping débuta jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent « La » boutique comme elles avaient déclaré en même temps : Rock Shop. Elles n'en ressortirent que 3 heures plus tard avec une dizaine de paquets et l'établissement d'une solide amitié (comme quoi Serpentard et Griffondor peuvent s'entendre). Les deux jeunes filles firent une pause méritée aux Trois Balais où Hermione retrouva ses amis.

- Salut vous ! Je vous présente Elyssia !

- Salut firent-ils tous en chœur.

- Elyssia je te présente Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny, Alinda Hemson et Sam Hart (un griffondor blond aux yeux marrons et petit ami de Ginny … inconnu de Ron heureusement).

- Bonjour … Harry et Ron je savais bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part mais ça remonte à quelques temps …

-Ah oui ? Quand ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-A la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il y a 3 ans, on était tous dans la tribune officielle…

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on est crevée alors faite nous un peu de place …

Et ainsi ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Les Griffondors partageant des anecdotes et apprenant à connaître la verte et argent … qui ne laissait pas indifférent un certain survivant.

Le retour s'effectua dans le calme et chacun retourna dans ses appartements en attendant le dîner. Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, Hermione poussa un soulagement en s'affalant sur le canapé : c'est fatiguant le shopping !

- Granger ! Moins de bruit ! J'essaie de dormir ! Râla un certain blondinet.

- Excusez-moi votre majesté, je n'avais point vu votre détestable personne … répondit la lionne.

-Tu te rends enfin compte de ma supériorité !

-Le jour où tu sauras réellement penser, Malefoy, on pourra dire que tu as atteint une marche vers l'humanité. En attendant tu resteras au même niveau que la vermine … parmi les tiens. En disant cela il savait qu'elle référence aux mangemorts.

-Fais attention petite Granger, la vermine pourrait devenir méchante dit-il tout en se rapprochant et le regard sombre de colère …

-Crois-tu que tu me fais peur ? Un crétin voila ce que tu es et tu sais quoi Malefoy VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

- Avec plaisir ! Justement une nouvelle serpentarde est arrivée donc une proie potentielle. Je m'en vais avant que ton odeur ne m'ait contaminée … Une fois de plus il s'était emporté « Merci papa ».

Il partit laissant une Hermione bouillonnante contre lui et contre elle-même « comment vais arriver à réellement le connaître si à chaque fois nos discussions finissent en joute verbale » cependant elle se calma immédiatement quand elle repensa aux projets du blondinet qui ne seraient certainement pas menés à thème … suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Elyssia.

_Flash Back_

_-Alors maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance … y a-t-il des gars qui te plaisent ou qui sont agréables à regarder et plus si affinités ? Questionna la Serpentarde._

_- Eh bien je ne sais cela dépend … il y Harry, Ange (un Gryffondor), Tom, Deve (deux Serdaigles) et puis Malefoy même si ce n'est que niveau physique parce qu'il est arrogant, stupide, trop sûr de lui … quoi pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_

_- Tu as dit Malefoy ? Draco Malefoy ?_

_- Oui pourquoi tu le connais ?_

_- Malheureusement oui … je l'ai rencontré à une soirée que ma cousine organisait … Quelle plaie ! Jamais j'ai vu un gars aussi lourd ! Ricana la serpentarde._

Ayant mis dans un coin de son armoire ses derniers achats, Hermione décida de prendre un bon bain pour se détendre. Vint l'heure de dîner et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de 7ème années attendaient leur premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez je m'appelle Ben Shaminghton. Cette année nous étudierons principalement la pratique car aux vues de vos précédentes années, vous n'avez pas beaucoup travaillé votre technique. D'ailleurs vous n'avez eu qu'un seul véritable professeur : Remus Lupin. Enfin bref … Cette remarque fit sourire le trio qui adorait le loup garou …

- Nous allons former des groupes de 6 sachant que vous êtes 24 cela fera 4 groupes griffondors et serpentards confondus évidemment … Quelques grognements se firent entendre mais rien qui n'alarma le professeur.

-Pour savoir comment former les groupes, nous allons faire des duels : 1 garçon/ 1 fille. Une seule règle : pas de sortilèges impardonnables. Alors : Weasley/Hemson (Alinda), Potter/Jones (Elyssia), Malefoy/Granger et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aie un partenaire.

-Ah Granger … je vais enfin pouvoir te remettre à ton niveau : A mes pieds ! Lâcha le préfet en chef sur un ton de défi.

-Tu oublies cher Malefoy que je suis la Je-Sais-Tout alors c'est toi chère fouine qui me servira de Carpette ! Réplique la brune au tac au tac.

Elyssia et Harry échangèrent un regard … une grande puissance entourait les 2 jeunes gens …

-Bon tout le monde est prêt alors à vos baguettes et bonne chance.

Et le jeu débuta réellement.

D- Impedimenta

H- Protego

D- Creare scutum (créer un bouclier)

H- Supprimare non visus sum (supprimer l'invisible)

D- Tornatilis aquam (tornade d'eau)

H- Tollere ventum (lever le vent)

Bientôt le Serpentard et la Rouge et Or furent les seuls à combattre : chacun s'étant arrêté pour admirer ce duel de pouvoir. En effet, les 2 étudiants étaient comme dans une bulle … rien ne pouvait les perturber. Et là se produisit l'impensable : au même moment, ils prononcèrent « mystifica rosa » et à la place de Draco se trouva un tigre blanc et à celle d'Hermione une panthère noire. Le combat devint alors un corps à corps jusqu'à ce que Ben décide d'intervenir.

-Et bien ! Quelle énergie possède nos deux amis ! Avoua-t-il impressionner par leur prestation. C'est pourquoi j'ajoute 50 pts à chacune de vos maisons ! Bon je vous donnerais les groupes au prochain cours. En effet, la sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard …

- Et je pense que pour Mr Malefoy et Melle Granger un petit tour à l'infirmerie s'impose vous ressemblez à deux hématomes géants !

N'ayant que quelques de minutes, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, qui bien entendu péta un câble à la vue des 2 élèves ce qui leur valut 10 min de retard au cours tant adoré des uns et redouté des autres : Potions. A leur arrivée, les groupes étant déjà formés Mya et Drake se retrouvèrent une fois de plus ensemble (au grand damne des 2).

-Aujourd'hui vous avez une potion extrêmement difficile à préparer le polynectar qui est …

A cette évocation, le trio échangea un sourire mais arriva ce qui devait arriver …

-Miss Granger puis-je savoir pourquoi vous souriez-vous bêtement? Cela vous rappelle-t-il votre 2ème année ?

Hermione blêmit mais se reprit vite …

-Non je suis tout simplement heureuse de vous retrouver ! Annonça-t-elle un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-10 pts en moins pour Gryffondor dus à votre insolence et comme je disais, avant que Miss-J'ai-Réponse-A-Tout ne m'interrompe, le polynectar est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre durant une heure et qui se fabrique en un cycle lunaire. Pour la première étape vous avez 2 heures.

Le cours se passa sans encombre mis à part l'explosion du chaudron de Neville, les interventions de Snape et ….

-Malefoy c'est d'abord les yeux de salamandre PUIS la poudre de corne de dalreî.

-Mais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout je les ai déjà mis les yeux de vos semblables ! Répliqua Drago

-Peut-être que j'ai des yeux de salamandre mais au moins j'ai la tête remplie contrairement à une certaine fouine !

-Qu'insinues-tu par là? Te crois-tu supérieur à moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Haha ! Aouch … Il venait de se prendre un « léger » coup de coude de sa partenaire

-Ca t'apprendra à te moquer … dit-elle en cachant un sourire.

Et la «discussion» continua jusqu'à la fin du cours.

La semaine passe vite jusqu'à vendredi qui s'annonçait intéressant, il n'y avait que 2 matières: toute la matinée Le fameux cours et l'après-midi 2 heures de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Au petit déjeuner, les questions fusaient de la part de tous …

-Alors Mya qu'elle est ton hypothèse ? La questionna Harry.

-Franchement aucune idée précise mais je pense qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, ça doit avoir un rapport avec la défense, le combat enfin pour renforcer nos capacités…

-De tloute fachon tant que ché pa un courche aveche Schnape ou Twelaney cha me va tlé bienche ! Ajouta Ron la bouche pleine.

-Pitié Ron ! Ferme la bouche ! Je n'ai même pas commencé à déjeuner que tu me coupes l'appétit ! Plaisanta Hermione ce qui eut un effet tomate de sur le rouquin.

La salle n'était réellement pas une salle normale mais plutôt une salle d'entraînement : on pouvait voir des tapis pour amortir les chutes, des sacs de boxe, des épées, des bâtons et bien d'autres instruments. Les élèves étaient à la fois surpris et intrigués par ce nouveau cours.

-Bonjour je suis Matt Angelus et voici ma collègue Kim Sum. Comme vous pouvez le voir nous ne sommes pas dans une salle habituelle mais plutôt dans un gymnase.

-En effet, continua la jeune femme, pendant ces 4 heures nous allons, en quelques sortes, vous formez au combat…

Sur cette déclaration, la majeure partie des élèves échangea des regards interloqués ou ravis…

Elle poursuivit son explication :

-En effet vous apprendrez différents sports comme le karaté, le judo, le taekwondo mais aussi l'escrime, le tir à l'arc et l'équitation avec en plus de quelques séances de natations. On vous enseignera également la magie sans baguette et à devenir animagus. Certains y arriveront, d'autres pas. En ce qui concerne l'entraînement physique, il durera 2 mois à compter de maintenant et pour ceux qui le désireront des cours supplémentaires seront dispenser à partir de début novembre.

-Pour connaître votre animal de transformation, commenta Matt, vous passerez lors de votre cours de SCM un test le révélant.

Lors du déjeuner les suppositions de « totems » :

-Pour Malefoy je vois bien une fouine ou un rat enfin un truc bien dégoûtant quoi dit joyeusement Ron.

-Et pour toi Weasmoche ce sera une belette ! répliqua le Malefoy en question qui passait par là …

-Dégage le boulet, je vis déjà avec toi alors si en plus je dois te supporter aux repas … expliqua Hermione.

-Je te signale, chère aimable collègue, que nous avons rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour ce soir !

-Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Et nos 2 jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie où les attendait le Directeur.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que j'avais un dernier petit élément à vous expliquer pour le bal. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en période de crise et je voudrais que cette « fête » soit un message d'espoir et de paix … comprenez-vous,

-Tout à fait professeur et j'ai justement le discours qu'il faut, expliqua Hermione avec le sourire, mais je voudrais faire la surprise à tout le monde y compris vous professeur…

-Vous connaissant Miss Granger, je ne peux que vous faire confiance … À ce soir.

-Au revoir professeur

Drago qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche déclara :

-Alors miss parfaite toujours en train de vouloir se rendre intéressante ? « Je voudrais faire une surprise à tout le monde » bla bla bla !

-Ta gueule Malefoy, tu me saoules à la fin ! Conclut la rouge et or et partit vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Bien qu'ils se soient à nouveau disputer, on pouvait voir sur le visage de chacun un léger sourire. Leurs affrontements n'étaient plus teintés de haine mais plutôt de rivalité même si aucun ne s'en rendait compte.

-Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous l'ont fait savoir vos nouveaux professeurs, ce cours vous permettra de connaître votre animagus. Pour cela chacun de vous passera devant un Urgach. Qui peut m'explique ce que c'est ? Hermione ?

-Il me semble que c'est un animal magique ressemblant à la licorne sauf sa couleur d'ébène et ses yeux rouge sang. Il possède de grands pouvoirs dont celui de lire la vérité dans le cœur des gens.

-Très bien ! 5 pts pour Gryffondor. Bon maintenant vous passez un par un devant chaque Urgach. Une fois cela fait vous pouvez retournez au château exceptionnellement aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas réellement cours.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, les 3 amis s'installèrent dans la salle commune et discutèrent de la révélation de la licorne noire.

-Alors, commença la jeune brune, quel est votre totem ?

-Un eltor à vrai dire je ne sais ce que … Quoi ? demanda le Survivant à la Lionne.

-Un eltor tu dis mais c'est Waw !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de SI particulier ? Questionna Ron un brin sarcastique.

- Un eltor est une sorte de cerf aux bois et aux yeux bleus nuit possédant de grandes capacités magiques. Il est le Roi de la Forêt … C'est un animal appartenant à la mythologie ! C'est fantastique Harry !

- oui … un cerf c'était l'animagus de mon père … songea le Survivant … Sinon vous 2 c'est quoi ?

-Pour ma part c'est une panthère noire ... je m'en doutais à cause de la formule que j'ai prononcé lors du cours de DCFM annonça la brune. Ron on peut savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN OURSON ARGENTE ! Hurla-t-il un minuscule bébé ours !

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Un ourson argenté est quelque chose de prestigieux aussi ! Le rassura Hermione. Bon ce n'est pas tout les gars mais faut que j'aille me préparer pour ce soir !

- Mais Mya le bal est dans 3 heures ! Remarqua Ron.

- Justement c'est court pour se préparer ! A plus tard les amis !

En se dirigeant vers ses appartements, elle croisa Elyssia. Les deux amis allèrent donc dans la chambre de la lionne pour opérer leur métamorphose. Chacune d'elle allait étrenner ses achats de Rock Shop … Au bout de 2 heures le résultat fut le suivant :

Hermione portait un magnifique corset de velours noir orné de roses bordeaux, une jupe de la même couleur plissée sur le genou recouverte d'un tulle noir le tout accompagné de bottes en cuir noir pointues. Niveau coiffure elle avait choisi la simplicité, un chignon « rebelle » avec des mèches lui retombant sur le visage. Le maquillage consistait en un trait de crayon noir autour des yeux, du mascara noir et du gloss brillant. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle portait un collier avec une croix noire que ses amis lui avaient offert avant son départ.

Lys de son côté arborait un look légèrement punk : une minijupe noire plissée avec une chaîne autour, un top avec le drapeau anglais et des Doc. Martens noir mi-mollet. Pour son visage c'était comme Hermione, par contre elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres en y ajoutant quelques mèches bleu électrique assorties à son haut.

La verte et argent attendait la préfète qui devait prendre un dernier truc dans sa chambre quand Harry arriva … « Beau comme un Dieu ! », vêtu d'un baggy en jean, d'un T-shirt rouge moulant et des Vans rouges. Elle fut surprise de le voir tel quel et il en fut de même pour lui.

-Waw ! s'exclama le Survivant… Tu es très jolie comme ça ! Ça change !

-Oui c'est vrai mais j'adore m'habiller comme ça.

'Et moi j'adorerais te déshabiller' pensa Harry «mais d'où ça soir ça ? » ' C'est ta conscience, tu sais la petite voix dans ta tête' … «Ma parole je deviens fou… »

-Tu venais chercher Mya je suppose ? Demanda la punk.

-Non euh oui … en fait je voulais te demander, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi à la soirée ? Même si tu es Serpentarde enfin ... proposa un Harry cramoisi.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais tu n'as pas peur des réactions des autres ?

-Les gryffondors ont l'air de t'apprécier c'est plutôt celle des serpentards que je redoute…

- Tu sais ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça et s'ils n'acceptent pas tant pis pour eux … De toute façon, ils ne vont pas diriger ma vie … avoua-t-elle pour le convaincre.

Il est vrai que la jeune fille avait tout de suite su obtenir le respect.

_Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune _

Hermione était quelque peu stressée par la « mission » qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle en était encore à faire les cent pas quand le serpentard sortit de sa chambre. Chacun eut un moment de surprise : il faut dire que c'était la première que chacun voyait l'autre habillé ainsi. Draco portait un pantalon de cuir noir, une « simple » chemise de soie noire qui n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et des chaussures noires. Ses cheveux étaient rebelles (je sais pas trop comment décrire). A eux deux, on dirait un couple d'ange des enfers…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie comme ça … je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point sa peau était blanche et ses yeux ... »' Reprends-toi Malefoy ! C'est de Granger dont tu parles la sang de bourbe, la meilleure amie du Survivant' le raisonna une voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Lucius Malefoy. « Tais-toi » le coupa le blondinet « je n'ai que faire de ton avis, c'est ma vie dont il s'agit ! »

-Alors tu m'attendais ? Demanda subitement Malefoy.

-Hein ? Euh non, non, répliqua Mya en redescendant sur Terre. Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies …

-Ouais… bon il faut que je te laisse … je pars en chasse à la « Groupie »…

- Ma parole tu es vraiment un obsédé !

- Que veux-tu je ne suis qu'un homme … un Malefoy d'accord mais rien qu'un homme, dit-il en se rapprochant avec un regard et un sourire de prédateur.

Après un silence pesant, on entendit Harry appeler Hermione qui sans rien dire partit le rejoindre encore plus stressée qu'auparavant.

Une fois dans la grande salle et le repas terminait, Dumbledore annonça le début de la soirée, les tables disparurent et il appela la Griffondor pour le discours d'ouverture. Elle se dirigea, un peu blanche, vers la scène où des instruments étaient déjà installés …

-Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous le savez et il est inutile de se voiler la face nous sommes en période de guerre. C'est pourquoi nous devons rester soudés et tenir bon ! Bien que cela paraisse difficile par moment, il ne faut pas baisser les bras et rester ensemble. IL faut à tout prix éviter la doctrine « diviser pour mieux régner ». En ce qui me concerne quand j'ai le moral à zéro, il y a une chanson qui m'aide à remonter la pente et je tenais à vous la faire partager, termina-t-elle avec une assurance que peu de monde lui connaissait.

Elle prit une guitare et commença à jouer bientôt rejoint par le reste de l'orchestre magique. S'éleva alors sa voix douce et mélodieuse …

**This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear**

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on 

Tous l'écoutèrent médusés … ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment et ne se doutaient pas qu'elle possédait un tel talent. A la fin de sa prestation, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de TOUS les élèves, un serpentard en particulier était admiratif, il s'agissait du prince des vert et argent, on pouvait voir dans son regard une flamme qu'il n'y avait pas d'habitude.

-Merci fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche d'une Hermione couleur tomate …

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint ses amis, de la musique se fit entendre, de la musique moldue mais ce soir chacun avait décidé de faire la fête.

-Mya ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu savais chanter ! Déclara Harry.

-Tu possèdes une voix magnifique ! Renchérit Elyssia.

-Pitié arrêtez les compliments ! Plaisanta-t-elle. C'est grâce aux « Lucifer's Angels » que je peux chanter.

- bon ce n'est pas tout mais si on allait danser ? Proposa Ron.

-Oui ! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils se défoulèrent un bon moment sur la piste quand vint un slow (C'est obligatoire ! lol) « Bittersweet » de Apocalyptica. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione de voir tout d'abord Lys et Harry danser ensemble mais surtout Draco Malefoy l'inviter à danser… Chose qu'elle accepta à son plus grand étonnement… Elle se laissa bercer sur cette mélodie qu'elle aimait tant et alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du préfet. Au cours de cette danse aucun mot ne fut échangé et c'est à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent… le monde avait semblé s'arrêter… Hermione sentit en elle la naissance d'un nouveau sentiment qu'elle ne saurait définir. De son côté le Serpentard ne savait plus trop quoi penser. La glace qui entourait son cœur avait fondu le temps d'une danse avec elle … Cette danse fut également celle de fermeture et chacun retourna à son dortoir.

N'ayant cependant pas sommeil, la jeune gryffondor alla faire un tour au lac au bord duquel elle s'assit et observa les étoiles … Plongée dans sa méditation, elle n'avait pas entendu une personne se joindre à elle.

-Jolie prestation pour une fille de moldue …

-Ce n'est plus sang de bourbe ?

-Non il y a bien longtemps que ça ne l'est plus mais l'influence de mon père prend encore souvent le dessus. Cependant j'ai une amie assez têtue qui y remédie…

Elle, le fixait simplement ne voulant pas le couper dans sa confession, Lui repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu quelques temps plutôt avec Pansy.

_Flash Back_

_-Drake, je ne sais pas si tu as réfléchi mais moi je ne veux pas d'une vie comme celle de mes parents. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de mangemort faite de violence, souffrance, mort et destruction. Je souhaite une vie normale bien que cela semble impossible par les temps qui courent mais je me battrais pour l'obtenir. Même si pour cela je dois faire des sacrifices, j'en ai marre de faire seulement ce qui est en mon Pouvoir. Je ferais dorénavant ce qui concerne mon Vouloir… je ne veux pas finir comme … enfin tu sais._

_Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ce n'est pas le camp du Mal qui va gagner mais celui du Bien. De plus les troupes de Voldemort sont envahies par l'ennemi mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte._

_Il ne reste plus à savoir ce qu Toi tu désires…_

-J'en ai marre de cette vie, de tout ce mal et surtout je n'aime pas l'image que je reflète. Pas celle de Dieu du sexe, plaisanta-t-il, mais celle d'un enfant pourri gâté arrogant que je ne suis pas ou plus. D'accord il est vrai que j'aime inciter la crainte, le respect mais je voudrais que ce soit dû à mes actes et non à mon nom… tu me comprends ? Et je me disais qu'en commençant par une trêve avec ma meilleure ennemie ce serait un bon début ! Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Prête à effacer 6 ans de haine ?

-Tout d'abord je tenais à te dire que, bien que nous nous disputons depuis 6 ans, je ne considère cela que comme des querelles d'enfants peut-être plus intenses que normalement mais qui n'ont pas tant d'importance quand on voit ce qui nous entoure. Je suis, je dois te dire, surprise de te voir changer et reconnaître tes erreurs. C'est pourquoi j'accepte la trêve, je suis ravie d'avoir un allié tel que toi. En espérant peut-être devenir ton amie…

-Oui cela serait une bonne chose … Hermione.

Après un moment de silence

-On rentre Draco, il commence à faire froid.

-Oui et il lui tendit la main pour se relever et ainsi marquer leur contrat de paix.

Le réveil fut assez difficile pour les 7ème année de Gryffondors, ils avaient continué la fête jusqu'à 4 heures du matin.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry quand il découvrit une tête brune couchée sur son torse (ils étaient encore habillés). Ils avaient beaucoup bu hier soir alors pas étonnant qu'il ne se rappelle plus de rien ! Il fut quand même assez content de lui car il aimait bien Elyssia et ne serait pas contre l'idée d'en faire sa petite amie. Il avait eu quelques sortes le coup de foudre pour la jeune fille.

Au réveil de cette dernière, il ne su pas trop comment agir alors il fit semblant de dormir …

-Harry je sais que tu ne dors pas …

-aucune réponse

-Bon d'accord je vais te laisser, elle esquissa un mouvement mais fut vite rattrapée…

-Non reste ! Je ne savais pas trop comment agir alors j'ai choisi cette option stupide …

-Tu sais je ne regrette pas d'avoir dormi dans tes bras et … il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose …

-Oui ?

-Tu …tu me plais et … j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître et qui sait devenir plus que ton amie …

-Ce serait avec plaisir car tu me plais aussi … beaucoup … le seul truc c'est que je suis pas doué mais alors pas du tout avec les filles … expliqua le Survivant.

-T'inquiète je te montrerai, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et retourna chez les serpentards.

Hermione avait, elle aussi, passé une nuit spéciale : elle et Draco avaient beaucoup discuté et s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs. Ils avaient le goût du voyage, écouter du rock (ce qui avait valu un long débat sur quel groupe était le meilleur), aimaient les choses simples… Ils avaient cependant décidé de continuer de se disputer pour le cercle amical de chacun car cela ferait un trop grand choc de les voir amis du jour au lendemain, autant y aller progressivement. Quand elle se réveilla vers 11h30, elle vit qu'elle était encore dans le salon habillée et seule … Notre serpentard adoré était sous la douche (elle entendait l'eau coulée). Elle repensa à la soirée qu'elle avait passée, c'était une des plus étranges et des plus intenses. De nombreuses choses s'étaient passées, de nombreuses alliances avaient été conclues directement ou indirectement, un nouveau pas avait été franchi dans l'entente Serpentard-Gryffondor.

Une fois la place libre, elle prit un long bain pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par la nuit passée sur le sol. Elle revêtit un jean noir avec un T-shirt sans manche « The Offspring » (bleu jaune rouge) un gilet en laine noir et attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Elle rejoignit ses amis au déjeuner et pu constater que tous avaient mauvaise mine excepté Harry qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-On peut savoir ce que vaut cette lame blanche collée sur ton visage ? Demande Mya.

-Il est comme ça depuis ce matin et on ne sait pas pourquoi … enfin on en doute, regarde à la table des serpentards et tu comprendras expliqua Ron.

En effet on pouvait voir que Lys avait la même expression sauf qu'elle était active. Son regard croisa celui de Draco et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

-Dis Mya tu es partie où à la fin de la soirée ? On t'a cherchée pour que tu viennes avec nous mais aucune trace de toi … dit simplement Alinda.

-J'avais besoin de tranquillité, je suis allée faire un tour dans le parc…

-Ah d'accord …

Le samedi après-midi, ils allèrent tous faire une balade autour de l'étendu d'eau qui se finit par une méga bataille d'eau. Ils avaient beau avoir pour la plupart dix-sept ans, ils n'en restaient pas moins au fond d'eux des enfants.

Le soir Lyssia et Hermione étaient tranquillement installées au coin de la cheminée et discutaient d'histoires qu'elles avaient vécu, se confiaient au sujet des garçons bref apprenaient à mieux se connaître.

-Elyssia, il faut que je te confie quelque chose MAIS tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne même si ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît je te fais confiance et …

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu peux tout me dire je t'avouerais une chose après …

-En fait hier soir, j'ai dansé sur la dernière chanson avec Dra…Malefoy et c'était vraiment spécial, je dirais même magique…

Par la suite je suis allée faire un tour au bord du lac où il m'a rejoint. Il m'a longuement parlé et m'a demandé de faire la paix avec lui pour opérer à son changement. Même si je suis assez surprise, je dois avouer que je suis flattée et heureuse. Sinon toi qu'en penses-tu ?

-Honnêtement, il y a une semaine je t'aurais dit que c'est bizarre voir suspect mais après avoir passé du temps avec les Serpentards enfin surtout Pansy, je peux dire que c'est vrai. Pansy Parkinson est une fille vraiment sympa et intelligente contrairement à ce que l'on pense. Elle n'est pas la gourde de service mais une très bonne amie de Draco Malefoy, c'est pourquoi ils sont souvent ensemble. J'ai également parlé à d'autres élèves de notre année et la plupart sont normaux. Il y a bien le groupe de futurs mangemorts mais ils ne sont pas si nombreux et c'est plutôt les 5èmes /6èmes années qui ont ces idées.

-Donc tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que je peux lui faire confiance… Sinon quelle est cette chose que tu devais m'annoncer.

-Ben Harry et moi on s'est comment dire… pas mal rapproché. En fait, ils ont poursuivi la fête à Gryffondor et il m'a invité. On a bu, beaucoup, parlé aussi et ce matin je me suis réveillé dans ses bras. C'était étrange mais bien. Je l'aime bien voir beaucoup même … Et toi, Draco ?

- Pour l'instant juste un ami, je préfère apprendre à le connaître d'abord.

Les premières semaines de septembre passèrent vite jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

En ce lundi 19 septembre, Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Il faut dire que cette journée n'était pas ordinaire puisqu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire mais il était réellement particulier car il marquait son passage en tant qu'adulte : aujourd'hui elle avait 17 ans.

Mais un nuage venait assombrir le tableau qui se profilait en ce jour, elle avait deux heures de potions. En outre, le professeur Snape était, cette année, plus rigoureux qu'il ne l'avait été durant toute la scolarité de la jeune fille, ce qui fait que les élèves allaient encore plus à reculons au cours du directeur des Serpentards. Il n'en y avait qu'une que cela ne semblait pas dérangée : Elyssia qui bien qu'elle ait eu souvent droit aux remontrances du professeur, ne pouvait lui en vouloir et admirait cette homme… Cela n'entacha tout de même pas plus que cela sa jovialité et c'est avec un certain entrain que la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Au petit déjeuner, la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor de son année lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Lorsque Lys pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle alla directement vers son amie et la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras en lui disant joyeux anniversaire.

Même si cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elles se connaissaient, les deux jeunes filles étaient très proches. Elles avaient eu ce qu'elles appelaient le « coup de foudre amical ». (Bien que le nombre de points communs qu'elles possédaient les faisait plutôt passer pour des sœurs que pour autre chose.)

-Alors ma petite Gryffi, on pénètre enfin dans le monde des Grands ! Déclara la Serpentarde en la relâchant.

-Oui, bien qu'avoir 17 ans ne semble pas avoir fait mûrir certains … répondit-elle tout en portant son regard sur les Grandes Portes. En effet on pouvait voir arriver deux adolescents avec des chapeaux pointus ridicules d'où s'échappait la mélodie de « Happy Birthday ». Ce n'était autre que Harry et Ron qui, courant comme s'ils avaient les chiens de l'Enfer aux trousses, sautèrent sur Hermione en lui souhaitant son anniversaire. Les deux amies se moquèrent gentiment d'eux car il fallait le dire ils avaient vraiment l'air ridicule et c'est ce qui touchait Hermione, ils avaient osé être comme ça pour elle. C'était de vrais amis. Elle plongea alors dans ses souvenirs et se rappela toutes ces années passaient à leur côté. Il était vrai qu'un lien indéfinissable et surtout indestructible les unissait. Mya les avaient toujours considéré comme des frères même si elle s'était toujours plus proche d'Harry que de Ron ce qui avait fait courir nombre de rumeurs comme quoi elle était amoureuse de Ron (ce qui expliquerait sa gêne). Il ne fallait vraisemblablement pas se fier aux apparences. Tout en pensant cela, son regard se dirigea vers la table de ses « adversaires » où elle croisa celui de son homologue qui lui sourit. Oh non il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Qui aurait cru que celui qu'on appelait le Prince des Serpentards était avant tout un jeune homme comme les autres mais qui portait simplement un nom plus « important » que la moyenne. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle lui demande, plus tard, comment était réellement son père.

C'est le départ d'Elyssia qui la tira de ses pensées et ainsi put commencer le petit déjeuner. Lors de l'arrivée du courrier, la Gryffondor reçut de la part de ses parents un paquet lourd et volumineux. Il s'agissait d'une édition rare du « Monde de Fionavar », on y contait maintes légendes sur un monde fantastique et magique qui serait en réalité le premier univers créé. En effet, Fionavar aurait été le premier monde apparu grâce aux pouvoirs du Dieu Mornïr et de la Déesse Dana et il existerait divers reflets (mondes) dont le notre ferait parti. De plus si un acte avait lieu ne Fionavar, il se répercuterait sur les autres univers. On y raconte l'histoire de RagNarok un titan qui avait voulu s'emparer du premier monde en tuant tout ceux qui s'opposerait à lui. C'est à peu près à la même époque que l'on vit apparaître sur « Terre », le guerrier Attila le Hun et sa troupe de soldats sanguinaires. On se sait comment mais RagNarok fut emprisonné dans une montagne par les mages car il ne pouvait être tuer. On sait seulement qu'il jura de revenir mais il n'a depuis manifesté aucun signe de vie.

Mais l'heure n'étant pas à la lecture, Mya dut délaisser son ouvrage pour aller en métamorphose puis en potion. Durant le cours de McGonagal, ils apprirent la théorie pour devenir animagus, les étapes, la concentration … La directrice adjointe ajouta d'ailleurs que plus l'animal de changement était puissant et imposant, plus la métamorphose serait dure. Dans celui du professeur Snape où Hermione était pour cette fois ne binôme avec Elyssia, ils fabriquèrent une potion nommée « memoriam accelerando » qui serait utilisée pendant le cours de combat pour leur permettre d'apprendre plus rapidement les arts martiaux.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien et plutôt rapidement même si l'après-midi ils avaient deux heures d'historie de la magie, rien de mieux pour digérer. Après avoir quelques peu travailler à bibliothèque, examen d'arithmancie le lendemain oblige, Hermione reçut un message de la part d'un hibou de l'école qui disait : « Si pour cette journée qu'est ton anniversaire, de nombreuses surprises tu veux avoir, tes bouquins délaisser tu devras et venir jusqu'à la fosse des prédateurs amis de Simba obligée tu seras. Amicalement Ioda. » Il est inutile qu'elle réfléchisse longtemps pour savoir de qui venait ce message et où elle devait aller, ce message était signé Elyssia (grande fan de Star Wars oblige). Elle se dépêcha donc de ranger ses affaires et de se diriger vers sa salle commune afin de se changer. Elle opta pour une jupe bordeaux arrivant en dessous du genou, un haut noir asymétrique et des chaussures noires. Elle alla presqu'en courant à la salle commune des Gryffondors où avant de pénétrer elle prit le soin de respirer. Quand elle entra, elle put apercevoir tous ses amis réunis autour d'une table couverte de cadeaux, de bonbons, gâteaux et autres sucreries…

-Te voilà s'exclama Ron, je commençais à avoir vraiment faim !

-Oui me voilà ! Désolée mais je ne pouvais pas fêter mon anniversaire vêtue de mon uniforme ! Répondit avec le sourire la préfète en Chef.

- Je te jure que si tu n'arrivais pas dans les 5 minutes, il allait se jeter sur la nourriture, il faut dire que depuis tout à l'heure il bave devant le pauvre ! Se moqua amicalement Lyssia.

- C'est vrai qu'il est à plaindre, Ioda…

- J'avoue je suis découverte …

- Sur ces bonnes paroles si tu passais à l'ouverture des cadeaux, dit simplement Harry qui il fallait lui aussi commencer à vraiment vouloir goûter … « Les mecs et leurs estomacs » pensa Hermione.

La Rouge et Or commença alors à déballer tous ses cadeaux, elle reçut de la part de Ron des chocolats de Chez Honeydukes (c'était son point faible), de la part de Harry une photo du Trio Infernal et une gourmette avec son prénom et best friend de l'autre côté, puis de la part d'Elyssia une bague en argent avec un serpent gravé et à l'intérieur « Amitié ». Quand elle la découvrit, la verte et argent lui monta sa main et elle avait à la même à la différence que ce n'était pas un serpent mais un lion. Elle lui expliqua qu'ainsi leur amitié existait réellement, ces bagues en étaient le symbole.

Ils passèrent tous la soirée dans la salle commune ne prenant pas la peine de descendre dîner. Ce n'est que vers 22h que la préfère en chef retourna dans ses appartements où elle trouva Draco en train de travailler.

- tu rentres bien tard dis donc mais vu le jour et ton absence au dîner je suppose que tu fêtais ton anniversaire avec tes amis ? D'ailleurs Bon anniversaire je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant, déclara Drake.

-Merci c'est très gentil, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes majeurs durant ma non présence ?

-Non aucun mais ceci est arrivé pour toi dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

- Merci bon tu m'excuses mais je suis éclatée donc je vais me coucher … Bonne nuit et à demain.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet provenant de sa meilleure amie moldue Satine (reconnue grâce à son écriture). C'était l'album de « Lucifer's Angels » dont son amie lui avait parlé pendant l'été. Le groupe avait pour projet d'enregistrer quelques chansons et de voir ce que cela donner. Il y était joint une dédicace de chaque membre et son cœur se réchauffa à la vue de celle de son ex petit ami « bien que notre histoire fut courte, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et tu resteras toujours quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux et dans mon cœur. Mike alias Squeeze », il y avait également une longue lettre de Satine avec des photos faites cette été (des concerts, des sorties, des fêtes, de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'été…). Hermione en accrocha plusieurs au-dessus de son bureau dont une où elle était dans les bras de son guitariste. Puis elle se changea et brancha sa chaîne en mettant le CD du groupe de ses amis. En se couchant elle remarqua une rose violette posée sur sa table, seule sans aucun message. Elle huma son parfum et s'endormit sur un air de guitare la ramenant à cet été.

Voilà … maintenant go to review! Please j'y suis accro!

Ps spécial pour Elyssia … j'ai piqué ton pseudo pour le prénom d'un perso j'espère que ça te dérange pas ! lol. C'est parce que j'adore ce que tu écris ! Bisous !


	4. Halloween is all around us

**Titre :** _FiOnAvAr_

**Rating **: _M … avec mon esprit tordu on ne sait jamais_

**Couple **: _Draco/Hermione_

**Disclamer** : _Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue et quelques persos_

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Personnellement je l'aime bien ! Lol

Je voulais aussi remercier qui m'ont laissé un message : Lem Black, **FrOzEn-IcE**, lamiss12, **Mme Hermione Malfoy**, sunny'z, **Red-hair1990**, Lyra Parry, **LiLi59**, Darkim the queen of konery. Mais aussi un grand merci à **Elyssia** qui a eu la gentillesse et la patience de me corriger ce chapitre !

Mais trêve de bavardages et place à la lecture !

Chapitre 3: _Halloween is all around us_

Mi-octobre, le niveau du cours au combat avait bien avancé, ceci grâce à la potion qu'ils avaient fabriqué.

Les professeurs avaient créé des couples mixtes et des 2 maisons ; et pour donner l'exemple les 2 préfets étaient ensembles, ce qui leur avaient permis de discuter et d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Au fil du temps, Mya apprit que Draco savait monter à cheval depuis l'âge de 5 ans ou encore qu'il faisait de l'escrime depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Lui vit que la Griffondor s'avérait hautement douée pour les combats en corps à corps : elle avait pratiqué le judo durant 4 ans et suivait tous les été des stages de self-défense et de taekwondo en plus d'être une excellente nageuse.

L'apprentissage le plus laborieux pour les 2 fut certainement le tir à l'arc, matière où excellait Lyssia qui sous la menace avoua qu'elle savant en faire depuis ses 8 ans.

Lors de la dernière séance avant les vacances d'Halloween, Kim Sum fit la liste des volontaires pour les cours supplémentaires dispensés le samedi matin… Il n'y avait que peu de volontaires : Harry, Elyssia, Hermione, Pansy, Draco et Ron (à contrecoeur mais pour être avec ses amis). C'est également durant ce cours que les professeurs testèrent le potentiel de magie intuitive de leurs élèves.

« Vous avez devant vous une plume », expliqua Mr Angelus, « en vous concentrant après une légère méditation vous prononcerez « Wingardian Levita ». La concentration est le plus important ! Fermez les yeux, faites le vide dans votre esprit, visualisez la plume et prononcez la formule. »

Après quelques minutes, on pu voir seulement 4 plumes se lever : Drake et Lys ce qui était dû à la pureté de leur sang, Harry à sa puissance magique (il n'est pas le Survivant pour rien) et Hermione ce qui surprit les enseignants puisqu'elle était issue de parents moldus. La préfète expliqua que depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait appris à ce concentrer grâce à la méditation : lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait pété les plombs, et pour calmer ses crises d'hystérie, ses parents lui avaient fait faire du yoga au lieu d'aller chez le psy. Ce qui l'avait grandement aidé et qu'elle continuait toujours de pratiquer.

A la fin du cours, Kim demanda au quatuor de rester.

« Je voudrais vous faire passer un petit test. Granger, mettez vous avec Jones, et Potter avec Malefoy. Les duos doivent être unisexe. Alors asseyez-vous face-à-face, prenez vous les mains, concentrez-vous sur le coussin et prononcez la formule. »

Au bout que quelques minutes, les 2 jeunes filles, tout en se tenant la main, énoncèrent l'incantation leur coussin lévita à 1 mètre du sol.

« Eh bien, jeunes filles, vous possédez un réel don ! Surtout ensembles ! »

Quand elles regardèrent les garçons qui venaient de prononcer la formule, elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire car leur coussin ECLATA !

« Messieurs, vous n'avez pas accomplis correctement votre méditation ! Oubliez quelques temps votre inimitié ! », déclara Matt déconcerté par leur attitude.

**oOo**

Après avoir passé toute la journée du samedi (ou tout du moins l'après midi) à bosser à la bibliothèque Hermione se reposait dans sa salle commune. En effet, elle avait voulu s'avancer un maximum pour profiter pleinement des vacances. La jeune fille était tranquillement en train de lire près du feu quand un blondinet boueux fit son entrée. En réalité, on ne voyait que ses yeux car il était en réalité recouvert de la tête au pied de terre, ses cheveux dégoulinaient et il paraissait d'une humeur massacrante. La gryffondor se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Maudite pluie ! », fulmina-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et tu devrais te changer, tu es en train de tout pourrir », déclara la lionne entre deux paragraphes de son histoire.

« C'est pas ma faute si j'ai glissé dans la boue à cause de la pluie ! »

« Toi … tomber ? Ahahahahah ! C'est trop tordant ! », ricana Hermione en s'imaginant la scène. Il est vrai qu'imaginer sa seigneurie Malefoy glisser et tomber en perdant toute sa superbe était tout à fait comique.

« Ouais, ben attends que je sois propre, et tu vas me le payer ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard ressortit de la douche un Serpentard sans boue et vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise gris bleu même pas fermée …

La brunette le fixa un moment … _C'est fou ce qu'il est beau comme ça ! Il émane de lui un tel charme, il en est envoûtant ..._ Mais elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par une séance de torture façon Draco Malefoy : des chatouilles. Ce qui fit que la jeune fille était allongée par terre avec le jeune homme à califourchon sur elle … Les mouvements qu'elle faisait avec son bassin pour se dégager réveillèrent une envie chez Drake qui se stoppa immédiatement. Non pas que ça le gênait mais bon … Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le lien ne se brisa que lorsque la voix de McGonagal retentit derrière le tableau. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Hermione fit entrer le professeur pendant que Draco se rhabillait.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voulais simplement vous dire que vous deviez organiser une soirée costumée réservée aux 7ème année pour le soir d'Halloween c'est-à-dire dans 6 jours. Merci et bonne soirée. », et elle partit sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

« J'en ai marre ! Ils nous préviennent toujours au dernier moment ! », râla la préfète.

« Oui c'est vraiment trop dur ! », rajouta sarcastiquement le Serpentard.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est pas le moment ! En plus, cette fois-ci, c'est à toi de trouver une idée car la première soirée je me suis débrouillée toute seule ! », Déclara-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Draco. Après le départ de McGonagall, il s'était avachi sur le canapé à la manière d'une poupée inanimée, et la réplique de Mya l'avait fait brutalement se relever. Sa tête était d'ailleurs tout à fait étonnante, on avait l'impression de lui avoir annoncé qu'il était la réincarnation de Merlin.

« Oui, oui, tu as tout à fait compris, tu organises TOUT, et TOUT seul ! », expliqua la lionne. « Comme ça on verra si tu possèdes vraiment les qualités que tu prétends avoir… »

«Quoi, comment ça ? répéta-t-il à nouveau. « C'est hors de question ! Tu n'as pas le droit, cela fait parti de tes fonctions de préfète en chef, nous devons le faire à deux ! » Mais voyant que son argumentation était vaine, en l'occurrence un regard sévère de sa partenaire, il opta pour une autre méthode qui avait su faire ses preuves : la culpabilité. « Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, autant que je m'y mette tout de suite, vu que ma colocataire m'abandonne à mon triste sort ! », termina-t-il d'une voix au bord du désespoir.

« Non, tu sais bien que ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je suis à la tour Gryffondor si tu me cherches. Bye et travaille bien ! »

Tout en maudissant sa partenaire, le serpent s'installa dans un canapé avec un parchemin, une plume et aucune idée. Il se devait de trouver un thème pour les costumes afin de corser la chose, de s'occuper de la décoration, de la musique, bref de tout.Il resta planter devant sa feuille vierge pendant 2heures avant d'apercevoir sa muse sur la grande table qui lui rappela beaucoup de choses…

_Du côté des Gryffondors_

« Salut tout le monde ! », s'annonça joyeusement Mya en entrant dans la salle commune.

« Tiens, une revenante ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue ici : avec tes devoirs de préfète tu passes tout ton temps avec Malefoy », avoua tristement Harry.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce soir, je reste avec vous. Draco s'occupe d'un projet pour Halloween concernant les 7èmes années. »

« Tu l'appelles Draco ? », demanda Ron « un peu » surpris.

« Il y a quelque chose de prévu pour Halloween ? », le coupa Lys avant que cela ne dégénère. Il était courant qu'elle passe du temps dans la salle commune des rouge et or depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec eux.

« Oui, Ron, je l'appelle par son prénom car étant partenaire nous ne pouvons plus être réellement ennemis. Une trêve de paix a été établie entre nous après une longue discussion. Je peux te dire qu'il est en train de changer. Même s'il règne de l'animosité entre vous, et je parle pour vous tous, je vous serais reconnaissante de me croire et de me laisser mener ma vie sans me juger. Bien que cela paraisse difficile à comprendre **pour** **l'instant, pour vous **, mon instinct me dit de poursuivre dans cette voie et il ne m'a pour l'instant jamais trompée. Et en ce qui concerne Halloween, il s'agit d'une soirée costumée mais j'en ignore tous les détails. »

« Toi et Malefoy, amis ? Cela me paraît étrange, mais ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça… Comme tu dis, il a changé, et bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je veux bien lui accorder une chance ou tout du moins voir ce qu'il advient de votre trêve. Peut-être qu'il est encore tôt pour lui faire confiance de mon côté, mais je crois en toi, tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien… », lui déclara le Survivant et il ajouta en la prenant dans ses bras alors, que ses yeux à elle brillaient : « Je t'aime et cela rien ne le changera … Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, un tel choix ne va pas nous séparer ! »

« Pareil pour moi », dit simplement Ron en se joignant à eux. Il n'avait jamais aimé les longues tirades.

Sur ce coup là la jeune fille ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, il est vrai qu'elle redoutait la réaction de ses amis en apprenant son amitié avec Draco. Alors là, elle était soufflée. Même si elle n'avait fait que parler de partenariat, Harry avait bien compris ce qui unissait les deux préfets : l'amitié. Il avait toujours eu un don pour voir au travers des apparences et des dires. Elle se rendit compte que le silence perdurait et décida de poursuivre la discussion ; bien qu'elle serait restée volontiers plus longtemps dans cette étreinte de pure amitié.

« Enfin… passons … Vous vous rendez compte ? On est en vacances, et on n'est même pas submergés de boulot ! », s'exclama joyeusement la Lionne.

« Oui, on pourrait profiter du grand air glacé du parc, et faire les boutiques à Pré-au-Lard pour Halloween ! » répliqua Alinda.

Et tous se joignirent à la conversation …

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la nuit, et Hermione ne rentra que vers 3 heures du matin dans ses appartements. Elle trouva un Draco endormi dans une drôle de position dans le canapé. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un ange : ses traits étaient détendus, des mèches retombaient sur son visage et ses lèvres esquissaient un léger sourire. Il avait l'air tellement paisible qu'elle ne voulut pas le réveiller et le transporta jusqu'à son lit grâce à la magie. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Elle était n'était pas très différente de la sienne, mais semblait beaucoup plus froide, certainement à cause des couleurs. Elle referma délicatement la porte et se dirigea vers la sienne. Mya s'adonna à quelques réflexions avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il est vrai que les vacances étaient méritées, car les cours avaient été éprouvants. Elle en profiterait aussi pour passer du temps avec ses amis, car entre son amitié avec Drake, les cours et ses devoirs de préfète, elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion. En parlant du Serpentard, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir depuis leur moment avant l'arrivée de McGonagall … Bref…

Elle verrait avec le temps.

Le matin, en se réveillant, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était non dans la Salle Commune, mais son confortable lit encore habillé. « Mais comment je suis arrivé là moi ? » se demanda-t-il « ce doit être Hermione ! ». En regardant son réveil, il vit qu'il n'était que 8h30, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de la Griffondor avec la discrétion d'un chat. Constatant qu'elle dormait encore, il prononça une formule à voix basse qui fit apparaître un plateau petit déjeuner. Il laissa un petit mot et repartit dans sa chambre après un passage à la salle de bain.

C'est une odeur de chocolat chaud et de croissant qui tira Mya du sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître sa chambre et à voir le plateau au bord du lit. « _Merci pour ne pas m'avoir réveillé, j'espère que ce plateau te plaira. J'ai terminé d'organiser la soirée alors une fois que tu auras terminé rejoins-moi dans la salle pour en parler. Draco_.», fut le message qu'elle trouva. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que le Serpentard n'était pas du tout comme elle le pensait et qu'il la surprenait de plus en plus.

Elle mangea tranquillement avec en fond sonore « Dreamer » de Ozzy Osbourne et les ronronnements de Pattenrond. Lorsqu'elle sortit prête de la salle de bain, elle trouva Draco en train de lire au coin de la cheminée.

« Alors, passé une bonne nuit ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, très … surtout que j'étais dans mon lit au lieu du fauteuil de la torture ! »

« C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas supers confortables… Alors, comme ça, tu as fini de préparer le bal ? »

« En effet … »

Il lui expliqua tout : la décoration, la musique, le thème … La jeune fille avait vraiment hâte de voir en réalité les idées du jeune homme car elles étaient vraiment fabuleuses et inventives.

_Au déjeuner : _

« Chers élèves de 7ème année, comme vous êtes obligés de rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances, nous avons eu l'idée d'organiser une petite soirée le 31 octobre, soit jeudi. Vous devrez venir déguiser en personnage de la littérature sorcière ou moldue de n'importe quel genre : fantastique, policière, historique … Vous devrez être méconnaissable, en portant un masque, et pour compléter la panoplie du mystère arriverez en célibataire. En effet une surprise vous sera réservée. Pendant toute la semaine, vous et les autres élèves présents pourrez aller à Pré au lard en avertissant simplement un professeur de votre départ. Sur ce, je vois souhaite un bon appétit ! », annonça Dumbledore.

A travers la salle, Lys et Mya échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Cet aprèm, les gars, je vous abandonne ! », déclara Hermione.

« Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent les deux Griffondors.

« Oui ! Mon amie Serpentarde et moi-même allons à la chasse aux costumes, que vous ne devez pas voir, bien évidemment ! », ajouta-t-elle sous leur regard suppliant.

Le repas terminé, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent et partirent à l'exploration du village. A chaque fois qu'elles venaient à Pré-au-Lard, elle découvraient une nouvelle boutique : la première fois fut Rock Shop, puis Piercing&Tatoo, où elles envisageaient de venir pour Noël. Mais avant de trouver la tenue, elles avaient décidé de prendre soin d'elles pour une fois. C'est pourquoi elles passèrent l'après-midi dans un salon de beauté où elles subirent massage, nettoyage de peau, épilation et autres … Puis vint à nouveau le temps de la trouvaille… Elles allèrent dans toutes les boutiques qu'elles purent mais ne trouvèrent rien. Elles retournèrent donc au château en se promettant de revenir d'ici quelques jours.

En effet, à leur sortie suivante à Pré au Lard, elles trouvèrent leur costume au bout de 2 heures de recherche dans Halloween Adventure. Cependant, aucune ne montra à l'autre son habillement pour que la surprise soit complète. Elles se donnèrent seulement un indice : la rêveuse de rêve pour Hermione et Mezandra pour Lyssia.

Le mercredi soir, les 2 jeunes filles discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de la fête d'Halloween. De son côté, Draco n'avait pas chômé pour son costume, il en avait cherché un inspirant la crainte, mais aussi le respect et la puissance. Par la même occasion, il désirait quelque chose que personne ne porterait et il avait vraiment bien trouvé.

Le jeudi passa tranquillement et termina par une balade autour du lac puis chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Les 7èmes années avaient rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall à 20h30 car ils n'allaient pas faire la fête dans la Grande Salle mais dans « une » pièce adjacente. A 20h15, tout le monde arriva et ils furent séparés en deux groupes : les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Il était difficile de repérer qui était qui, tellement les élèves avaient changé .Il y avait une telle variété de costume que s'en était renversant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le même personnage.

Hermione était déguisée en Elraïs, la prophétesse de Faërel. Ce personnage appartenait au monde de Fionavar, elle était la prophétesse du cercle des filles de Dana (un ordre réservée aux femmes, un peu comme les druides) Elle avait décoloré ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient blancs comme la lune, ses yeux étaient gris couleur orage sombre. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit moulante et lassé de la taille à la poitrine où l'on pouvait voir un décolleté carré. Elle était serrée à la taille puis était évasée jusqu'aux chevilles. Tout cela faisait d'elle une personne différente si on ajoutait le loup bleu nuit qui couvrait son visage. Elyssia, pour sa part, ressemblait à une flamme, vêtue d'une robe rouge ultra moulante décolleté qui partait du dessus du genou pour finir à la cheville mettait son corps longiligne grandement en valeur. Tout en elle était rouge, ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses ailes qui bougeaient grâce à la magie. Elle était en fait Mezandra l'ange de l'amour dans la littérature sorcière. Son loup à elle était bien évidemment rouge.

Les garçons eux aussi avaient fait un effort : Harry en Aragorn … pantalon noir moulant avec des botes en cuir marron, chemise en coton noir avec une ceinture marron à laquelle était accrochée une dague, ses cheveux tirant sur le châtain foncé étaient magiquement allongés et ses yeux étaient bleus clairs au lieu d'émeraude. Le dernier membre du trio, quant à lui, était déguisé en Faëdil un être des eaux qui appartenait au monde d'Atlantis. Il était tout en bleu même ses cheveux étaient bleus, ils paraissaient vivants à cause des reflets qui s'y jouaient. Tous les garçons portaient un loup noir …Draco symbolisait bien le nom de sa maison … Déguisé en Salazar Serpentard, il était tout simplement impressionnant … des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux vert, un pantalon noir, de grandes bottes noires, une chemise verte et argent, une cape noire et pour compléter le tout une canne en ébène avec l'emblème de la maison en argent. De lui se dégageait une telle aura que s'en était impossible à décrire.

Le directeur de Poudlard arriva, suivi de McGonagall et Rogue.

« Jeunes gens, si ce soir je vous ai demandé de venir seuls, c'est pour une simple raison. Afin de créer les liens entre vous, ce sera la magie qui désignera votre partenaire. Mesdemoiselles, vous aurez à suivre une lumière après que la formule _Hellsong_ soit prononcée. Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, je voulais vous dire que tous vos professeurs savent qui vous êtes, alors pas de bêtises, et amusez-vous bien ! J'oubliais ! _Metamorphis_ _voxes_… Comme ça, vous aurez la chance de connaître votre compagnon seulement à minuit… »

Mya regarda autour d'elle et fut étonnée devoir la diversité des costumes … _Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais tu dois trouvez ton partenaire et tâchez de bien t'amuser. Hellsong._ Une lumière bleue apparut. Après quelques détours entre les élèves, elle vit la luciole s'intensifier, puis disparaître pour la laisser devant un vampire… un blond aux yeux violets et rouges vêtu d'un costume de velours rouge façon 19ème .

« Bonsoir… »

« Elraïs, prophétesse de Faërel », répondit-elle s'immergeant pour la soirée dans la peau d'une autre.

« Zéphirus, ravi de faire ta connaissance », ajouta-t-il avec un baisemain et un sourire charmeur.

_Du côté d'Elyssia_

Sa lumière à elle fut rouge et elle se retrouva devant un chevalier qu'elle reconnut comme étant Aragorn puisqu'elle était fan de cette trilogie racontant l'aventure fantastique d'une communauté multiethnique.

« Bonsoir, ravissant ange », déclara le bel aventurier.

« Aragorn, contente que tu sois mon partenaire. »

« Il en est de même pour moi … »

La soirée se passa joyeusement et tranquillement dans un cadre qui, devait-on le dire, était magnifique. Il y avait plusieurs ambiances réparties dans une suite de salons magiquement créés ; romantique avec une clairière au clair de lune, épouvante avec un cimetière, féerique, sombre enfin chacun y trouvait son compte. Parmi tous ces lieux, était installé une salle de bal digne de Versailles.

La piste de danse était envahie de couples enlacés, Dumbledore venait en effet d'annoncer la danse de clôture. Parmi ces duos se trouvaient un chevalier et un ange, un grand sorcier et une nymphe qui s'embrassaient avec passion… Draco Malefoy avait pour compagne une nymphe des eaux … Blonde, aux yeux allant du vert au violet en passant par le bleu, une robe composée de voiles qui avait le même jeu de couleur que ses yeux… Elle avait tout de suite plu au préfet.

Une fois la dernière note jouée, Dumbledore se leva et déclara en tapant une fois des mains :

« Minuit ! Il est temps pour les masques de tomber… »

On entendit des expressions de surprise de la part de certains et même d'effroi pour d'autres…

« C'était toi, Harry ? », demanda Lys, stupéfaite de sa transformation.

« Oui, tu étais vraiment magnifique ce soir ! », déclara le Survivant des étincelles au fond des yeux.

« Merci. »

« Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ta salle commune ? Comme ça, on aura l'occasion de poursuivre notre discussion sur le meilleur film d'Edward Norton. »

« Oui, je veux bien… », dit-elle timidement.

Le chemin se passa de façon conviviale entre deux rires puisque maintenant ils parlaient des pires hontes … C'est aux bords des larmes que les deux élèves arrivèrent devant la place des Serpentards.

« Merci pour cette soirée », dit simplement la brune en se rapprochant (inconsciemment !)

« Y pas de quoi, c'était vraiment sympa comme thème l'anonymat, ça aide … Pour une fois que Malefoy a une bonne idée… », répondit Potter sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

« En effet… » Elle ne pu terminer, les lèvres de Harry l'en empêchaient. Le baiser fut timide au début, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus la passion se faisait présente, chacun exprimait son envie. Après quelques minutes d'un combat « linguistique », ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent en silence. Ce dernier fut rompu par la jeune fille par un soupir de contentement.

« Depuis le temps … Enfin… », pensa-t-elle tout haut.

« Comme tu dis… Bon … Ben, bonne nuit, mon ange rouge. »

« Bonne nuit, preux chevalier », dit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Survivant.

Et chacun rentra la tête dans les nuages dans son dortoir.

Hermione, qui encore une fois avait fini la soirée par une ballade dans le parc, se remémorait sa soirée qu'elle avait d'ailleurs passé en charmante et intelligente compagnie. Son partenaire s'appelait Thomas, il était blond aux yeux bleus et appartenait à la maison de Serdaigle. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien en passant par leurs passions, leurs amis et leur avenir … Elle s'était donc fait un nouvel ami … En rentrant dans sa salle commune, elle s'aperçut que Malefoy n'était pas encore rentré. Mya ne l'avait pas vu de la nuit mais pensait bien qu'il s'agissait de Salazar Serpentard car il était le seul à oser et pouvoir porter un tel costume. Elle se déshabilla rapidement mais garda son apparence en pensant l'adopter pour les vacances… histoire de changer. Elle tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond et mérité.

Hermione fut réveillée non pas par le chant des oiseaux, mais par une tornade chevelue qui sautait partout sur son lit en scandant « Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Il est presque midi ! ». En ouvrant un œil, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait simplement d'Elyssia, sa très chère amie pour encore peu de temps… En lui envoyant un coussin à la figure, elle réussit à la faire tomber sur son matelas et surtout à la faire taire !

« Mais euh ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! », râla la Serpentarde.

« Je suis pas drôle… JE NE SUIS PAS DRÔLE ! Tu viens me réveiller en bondissant sur mon lit et en gueulant, et tu t'étonnes que je ne sois pas de bonne humeur … Franchement, Lys, tu me déçois … Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça… », grogna Mya en finissant tout de même avec le sourire.

« Ah ben ça va tout de suite mieux, vu que tu te moques de moi ! C'est pas ma faute s'il me manque des neurones : l'amour ça rend débile ! », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire niais.

« Comment ça, l'amour ? N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que tu aies oublié de me dire ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis venue te réveiller ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Juste pour m'embêter ? Non je plaisante ! Allez raconte-moi tout ! »

« En fait, hier soir, mon partenaire n'était autre que Harry, donc on a passé la soirée à parler, plaisanter et tout, puis au moment de partir, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me raccompagner … Une fois arrivés devant la porte, et ben … il m'a embrassé ! Et voilà quoi depuis je suis sur un nuage ! », finit-elle avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Eh ben dis donc, il ne vous aura fallu que 2 mois pour sortir ensemble alors qu'on sait que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre depuis le début… »

« Quoi comment ça ? »

« Mais oui, ma petite fille, tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué les étoiles qui s'allumaient dans tes yeux quand il entrait dans la pièce, ou bien le fait que tu rougisses quand tu croisais son regard… Rassure-toi, je dois être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, et il avait les mêmes « symptômes » que toi ! », se moqua gentiment la Griffondor.

« Vilaine ! Ce n'est pas sympa de se foutre de ma gueule ! On verra, le jour où tu flasheras sur un gars ou même plus, que tu seras amoureuse ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! En attendant j'aimerais pouvoir me lever et aller à la salle de bain mais je ne peux pas car j'ai un petit poids sur les pieds ! »

En arrivant dans la grande salle, les deux filles étaient toujours en train de rire. Peu d'élèves reconnurent Hermione à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, ce qui provoqua le silence des élèves. Se rendant compte de leur mutisme, la préfère déclara :

« Eh ben quoi ? C'est seulement moi, Hermione Granger ! Maintenant, retournez à vos conversations, vous me gênez dans la mienne ! », dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait méchant mais impossible à croire à cause du sourire qu'elle arborait.

Les deux amies se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table et Mya croisa le regard de Draco auquel elle adressa un sourire. Ce dernier le lui rendit, mais elle remarqua que la jeune fille à ses côtés lui lançait un regard des plus meurtriers et posa possessivement sa main sur la sienne. Ce geste voulait dire « pas touche il est à moi », ce qui, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, attrista un peu la Griffondor. Elle partit néanmoins rejoindre les siens qui lui rendirent sa bonne humeur et sa jovialité. Elle passa l'après-midi avec eux où ils discutèrent, jouèrent avec l'insouciance d'enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus. Ce dernier week-end avant la reprise des cours, le Trio le passa en compagnie de Lys qui était devenue officiellement la petite amie de Harry la veille au dîner, quand ils étaient arrivés main dans la main et qu'ils s'étaient séparés après un dernier baiser. Cela avait produit de nombreuses réactions : tout d'abord la jalousie et l'envie car le Survivant était un des gars les plus sexy du collège et Elyssia une des plus jolies filles, ensuite la surprise car un Griffondor et une Serpentard étaient une chose peu commune.

En plus de la jeune fille, il y avait Sirius et Remus qui étaient venus leur rendre une visite surprise ! Les élèves apprirent qu'il arrivait de nouvelles choses dans la vie des deux hommes. Remus, ne pouvant travailler pour le ministère, avait décidé d'ouvrir un café librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse : ainsi, il pouvait lier ses deux passions : la lecture et le contact avec les gens. Avec les années, il avait appris à s'ouvrir aux gens, mais c'était un évènement récent qui l'avait décidé. En effet peu de temps avant leur visite, Sirius avait innocenté et réhabilité dans la société, mais dans le plus grand secret : une telle erreur était inadmissible pour le ministère déjà en proie au doute de la communauté. Cela possible après que les membres de l'ordre aient attrapé ce traître de Pettigrew et qu'il fut envoyé à Azkhaban (maintenant contrôlé par les Aurors). Ainsi, Sirius avait regagné son statut d'homme libre. Par la suite, il avait déménagé de son ancienne antre, qu'il avait laissé comme QG à l'Ordre et acheter un manoir non loin de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, car le Ministère l'avait dédommagé avec une somme assez conséquente (il était autant, si ce n'est plus riche, que les Malefoy eux-mêmes).

Les deux hommes avaient également changé physiquement, ils semblaient plus jeunes. Remus était toujours châtain aux yeux dorés et Sirius, était toujours bruns aux yeux bleu nuit, mais ils avaient retrouvé le physique d'homme de 35 ans dans la fleur de l'âge (ce que n'avait pas oublié de constater les 2 jeunes filles entre elles et dans le plus grand des secrets). De plus leurs yeux reflétaient la joie et la tranquillité d'esprit, avec même quelques fois la lueur de malice d'adolescents prêts à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Les deux jours furent donc remplis de rires, d'amusements, de discussions et de balades. Sirius remit à Harry un double des clefs de son manoir en lui disant qu'il était maintenant redevenu son tuteur légal, et qu'il serait très heureux si son filleul venait habiter avec lui pour rattraper les années perdues et, il fallait le dire, sa maison était immense. Ce fut un Griffondor au bord des larmes qui accepta par un hochement de tête car il lui était tout simplement impossible de parler. Avant de partir, l'ancien prisonnier prit Hermione à part pour lui donner quelque chose :

« Ceci est pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé au Ministère », dit-il en lui montrant une petite boîte, « et je sais que cela a dû être dur pour toi peut-être pas tout de suite mais après … »

« Oui, il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça ! »

« Je me doute… Mais ce présent est également pour ton anniversaire, il complète un cadeau que tu as reçu de la part de tes proches. »

En ouvrant l'écrin, la jeune fille découvrit une chaîne avec un pendentif, formé d'une goutte de cristal dans laquelle se trouvait un croissant de lune entourée de symboles venus d'un autre monde, le tout était entouré de 6 griffes. C'était vraiment magnifique…

« Mais… Mais, c'est… » Elle leva la tête vers Sirius tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses, c'est le pendentif nommé « power of the Moon » dont on parle dans le monde de Fionavar. La légende dit que la déesse de la lune, Dana, l'aurait offert à sa fille, Célène, pour la protéger lorsqu'elle partait au combat. Lors de la guerre contre les Swaëten, le peuple des ténèbres, elle l'aurait perdu et personne ne sait ce qu'il en était advenu jusqu'à ce que Angharad, l'esprit de l'Hiver, ne le retrouve. Enfin ceci est une autre histoire »

« Merci beaucoup… Mais je croyais qu'il n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'une légende ! »

« Eh bien non … Je l'ai depuis longtemps, avant mon emprisonnement à Azkhaban. Il m'avait été offert par… peu importe. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer, et j'aimerais que vous veniez tous un de ces quatre au Manoir. »

« Avec plaisir, Sirius. » Pour le remercier encore une fois, elle le serra dans ses bras, ce qui au départ le surpris mais il profita de son étreinte un maximum car il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas de si tôt. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et allèrent dire au revoir aux autres. Mais avant de se quitter définitivement, la jeune fille étreignit une dernière fois son ami tout en lui demandant de faire attention à lui.

Quand elle rentra dans sa salle commune, Hermione fut surprise d'y voir Draco et quelques Serpentards, ce dernier ayant sa copine sur les genoux. La Griffondor fut accueillie par le sourire de Drake et à sa surprise de Pansy, l'indifférence de Blaise Zambini (car il ne la connaissait pas) et le mépris de celle dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. Elle rendit son sourire aux deux, accompagné d'un signe de tête pour saluer les deux autres afin de ne pas paraître impolie, et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Une fois au calme, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ce fabuleux week-end tout en touchant le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou : le cadeau de Sirius. Elle voulait vraiment savoir où il l'avait trouvé car ce n'était qu'une légende après tout …Elle avait lu de nombreuses choses dessus, il parait qu'il possédait de nombreux pouvoirs mais surtout un fort bouclier contre toutes les agressions. Il fallait cependant faire tout un rituel pour l'activer.

Au bout d'un moment, on toqua à sa porte, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se lever, elle entendit :

« C'est Draco, je peux entrer ? »

« Vas-y, c'est ouvert ! »

« Salut toi ! », lui dit il une fois rentré et assis sur son lit. « Je voulais te voir, car ces temps-ci on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble… Au fait, sympa ton nouveau look ! Très lunaire ! »

« Merci, c'était juste histoire de changer, mais il faudra que je redevienne « normale » dès demain car j'imagine bien la tête de McGo si j'arrive comme ça à son cours… »

« Oui, c'est clair … dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas restée tout à l'heure avec nous ? »

« Je voulais pas te déranger, tu étais avec tes amis et ma présence n'était guère appréciée… », laissa-t-elle en suspend. « Au fait, qui était la jeune fille sur tes genoux ? Enfin, je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de ta copine, mais comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Anastasia. »

« Oh... Et depuis quand ? Non, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, c'est ta vie privée… »

« Depuis le Bal d'Halloween … En parlant du bal, il ne m'a pas semblé te voir ? »

« Je portais une robe bleu nuit, et mon partenaire était un vampire. Toi par contre, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, n'est-ce pas, Salazar ? Tu étais vraiment be… impressionnant avec ce costume », dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis, elle avait été fascinée par son regard glacial, mais elle n'en avait jamais su réellement la couleur… Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment appréciant chacun les instants partagés.

Le lendemain fut la reprise des cours, et donc il fallut se remettre au travail et suivre le rythme intense des cours. On annonça aux élèves que les ASPICS blancs auraient lieu après les vacances de Noël, fin janvier sans doute. Ce qui, il faut le dire, ne réjouit guère les élèves, sauf Hermione qui, avait dépassé sa peur des examens et les voyait maintenant comme un défi. Elle en lancerait d'ailleurs un à Draco à savoir qui serait le meilleur. Il était Serpentard donc il devrait aimer les défis non ?

Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle reçut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre : Draco et Anastasia étaient sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser passionnément, la température semblait monter entre eux puisque la Serpentarde se mit à califourchon sur Drake. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione décida de manifester sa présence en refermant assez violemment le tableau, ce qui eut le don de séparer les deux tourtereaux.

« Mya, tu es déjà là ? » demanda le vert et argent tout en faisant descendre la jeune fille de ses genoux. Il semblait gêné de s'être fait prendre dans cette position mais pourquoi ? il ne faisait rien de mal, il était avec sa copine c'est tout. Mais au regard de Mya, il comprit que non.

« Elle ne pouvait pas passer sans faire de bruit ? », s'exclama Anastasia de façon à ce que la Griffondor l'entende.

« Tassy… », répondit-il avec lassitude ; il aimait bien la jeune blonde mais parfois elle le saoulait, il fallait le dire. _Enfin c'est les filles_, pensa-t-il, _mais non Elle n'était pas comme ça._

« Elle, elle a un prénom, elle, elle a entendu, et elle, elle fait ce qu'elle veut car elle, elle est dans sa salle commune ! », répliqua sèchement la brunette en mettant les poings sur les hanches. A cette réplique, Draco eut un léger sourire … cela lui rappeler ses échanges avec Hermione et il retrouva également la répartie qui l'avant tant chercher auparavant.

« Comment oses-tu me parler ? Drake, fait quelque chose ! », s'indigna sa petite amie. On avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une gamine de cinq ans incapable de se défendre.

« Tassy, je t'ai déjà dit que tes disputes ne me regardaient pas ! La dernière fois que je t'ai défendu, j'ai failli me mettre à dos ma meilleure amie ! », lui fit-il remarquer alors que son regard s'assombrissait. En effet s'il y avait une personne à laquelle il ne fallait pas toucher, c'était bien sa meilleure amie, Pansy. Hermione en avait déjà eu l'expérience quand, un jour, son petit ami l'avait giflé pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, et que Drake était intervenu : les deux hommes s'étaient battus et le soir, il était revenu avec un œil au beurre noir mais l'honneur de son amie était sauf.

Il laissa donc sa petite amie et sa collègue pour se diriger vers sa chambre afin de calmer le feu colérique qui s'emparait de lui.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? », s'exclama la blonde.

« Ce que j'ai fait ? Excuse-moi, miss serpentarde, mais ce n'est pas moi qui était là à dire « oh Drake défends-moi, cette Griffondor est en train de m'attaquer ! » Et ça ose dire que ça appartient à la maison des 'plus forts' … », ironisa la préfète.

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler de la sorte ? Je te suis supérieure, alors respecte-moi ! »

« Excusez-moi, milady, je ne vous avais point reconnue… Non mais franchement, regarde la vérité en face : la seule chose où tu me sois supérieure, c'est par le niveau de ta connerie ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre afin de ne plus avoir à supporter ton stupide orgueil. »

Elle fit une révérence exagérée et partit dans ses appartements. Une fois la porte close, elle se rappela la sensation étrange qu'elle avait eu en pénétrant dans la salle, un mélange de colère et de frustration. C'était étrange, car elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse. Draco n'était qu'un ami n'est-ce pas ?

Chez les Serpentards, Elyssia repensait à ce qui s'était passé pendant ces vacances… Elle n'en revenait pas de sortir avec Harry, et depuis le bal d'Halloween, elle vivait un conte de fée … Le Griffondor était d'une tendresse incroyable, et son manque d'assurance le rendait encore plus mignon. Elle se rappelait quand, un matin, il était arrivé avec une rose blanche (qu'il savait être les préférées de la jeune fille) et qui la lui avait offerte en rougissant violemment. Ils arrivaient près de la grande salle et étant prise d'une soudaine pulsion elle l'avait plaqué contre un mur et l'avait embrassé violemment… Puis elle partit en laissant un Harry muet. Lys eut un sourire en se rappelant ce moment, il en avait perdu son latin pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande si elle lui avait pris sa langue … C'était bien d'être … mais qu'était-elle justement amoureuse ? Oui, et ce dès le premier jour, dès le moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui et où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

**oOo**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? **

**Bon le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne avant la fin février avec les vacances j'espère prendre un peu d'avance.**


	5. Christmas is coming soon

Titre : _FiOnAvAr_

Rating : _M … avec mon esprit tordu on ne sait jamais_

Couple : _Draco/Hermione_

Disclamer : _Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue et quelques persos_

Note de l'auteur : _Bonjour tout le monde … je suis désolée pour cette longue absence mais je n'ai guère eu le temps et la motivation de publier un nouveau chapitre … je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je promets de me rattraper pendant les vacances … Enfin je voulais remercier Elyssia qui m'a beaucoup aidé et conseillé et avec qui c'est un plaisir de parler… Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'est-à-dire : **Lyra Parry**, Jun Rogue, **nini44**, alBI, **Meliem7801**, FrOzEn-IcE, **lamiss12**, darkdea, **Nacao**, Red-hair1990, **Lowrana**, moggliesmad, **Darkim the queen of Konery.**_

**oOo**

Chapitre 4 : _Christmas is coming soon_ (part one)

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et le mois de décembre arriva enfin. C'était une période réellement « magique » à Poudlard. En effet les couloirs et les salles respiraient Noël avec des sapins, des lutins, de la neige à l'intérieur comme l'extérieur et bien d'autres choses encore … En outre, on pouvait assister à une trêve entre les élèves : les plus grands essayaient de s'entendre et les plus petits suivaient leur modèle. Il faut dire que tous aimaient Noël. Mais cette année, l'ambiance était réellement particulière dans le sens où elle était plus apaisée. Il est vrai que cette année-là, une sorte d'alliance s'était formée entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ; d'une part avec le couple Harry Potter-Elyssia Jones mais aussi avec l'incroyable amitié entre les deux Préfets-en-chef. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas rare de voir Draco et Hermione ensemble à discuter et non pas à se disputer.

Un soir au dîner, Dumbledore se leva et annonça :

« Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, nous entamons le mois de Décembre et il est de coutume depuis le tournoi des quatre sorciers d'organiser un bal. Ce ne seront pas les Préfets-en-chef qui s'en occuperont, mais vos professeurs, afin que tous aient la surprise… Il aura lieu le 24 décembre au soir, et vous êtes priés de venir bien habillés et si possible accompagnés. Je voulais également vous annoncer plusieurs choses : les Aspics blancs auront lieu la première semaine de février, car fin janvier un autre évènement est prévu, mais je vous en parlerai plus tard. Le week-end du 14 décembre débutera la saison de Quidditch. Ce match opposera les Serpentards aux Gryffondors. »

On entendit des murmures de la part des deux maisons : satisfaction, opposition, excitation… Au milieu de se brouhaha, les deux capitaines des équipes adverses se jaugeaient du regard, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. On ne pouvait plus réellement parler de haine entre les deux jeunes hommes depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de travailler ensemble pendant le cours de formation au combat. Il s'était avéré que Draco et Harry possédaient une réelle puissance une fois réunis et lorsqu'ils mettaient leur animosité de côté. La preuve avait été la création d'un champ de protection autour d'eux lors d'un exercice poussé. Ce dernier était d'un bleu relativement foncé, signe d'une grande puissance : plus la couleur était foncée, plus la capacité magique du sorcier était grande. Depuis une sorte d'accord avait été conclue entre eux et ils ne se cherchaient plus de noises. Il faut dire aussi que chacun côtoyait quotidiennement un membre de la maison adverse, ce qui fait qu'ils avaient appris à connaître réellement au lieu de se fier simplement aux apparences.

Après le dîner, Hermione était allée un moment chez les Gryffondors et avait rapidement fait un tour pour voir si tout se passait bien dans les couloirs. En arrivant près du tableau de sa salle commune, elle entendit une fille pester contre tous les diables :

« Mais où il est encore passé ? Depuis qu'il est avec cette garce, je n'ai plus un seul moment pour le voir ! Et quand il m'a sorti son baratin « _je te promets qu'aucune fille ne se mettra en toi et moi, tu es ma meilleure amie, Pans y »_ … Mais comment j'ai pu le croire… Depuis quelques temps, monsieur ne pense qu'avec sa queue… Oh salut Hermione ! »

Pansy venait seulement de rendre compte de la présence de la Préfète…

« Bonjour Pansy » Les deux jeunes filles, s'étant croisées quelques fois, s'appelaient désormais par leur prénom ; beaucoup plus simple pour les conversations civilisées ou tout du moins les salutations civilisées. « Je suppose que tu venais voir Draco ? »

« Oui il m'avait donné rendez-vous après le dîner pour qu'on se voit un peu, mais bon… Je repasserai plus tard. »

« Tu sais, tu peux toujours l'attendre dans la salle commune, il finira bien par rentrer et puis comme ça on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître. Non ? », proposa la Gryffondor.

« Oui, de toute façon je n'ai rien de prévu … »

Elles discutèrent un long moment, apprenant ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de LA fan du Serpentard et de LA miss-je-sais-tout. Chacune prit conscience que les apparences étaient bien souvent, même la plupart du temps trompeuses. Pansy lui raconta des anecdotes sur le préfet, sur son enfance, sur le monde des « sangs-purs ». Elle lui avoua également qu'elle était amie avec Elyssia qui lui parlait souvent de la Gryffondor. Quant à Hermione elle lui conta le monde moldu et plein d'autres choses la concernant. C'est ainsi qu'elles découvrirent que de nombreuses choses les reliaient et que leurs deux mondes n'étaient pas si différents en fin de compte. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille demanda à Mya :

« Honnêtement que penses-tu de la copine de Draco ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le Vert et Argent venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et il offrait un tableau fort comique : à moitié défroqué, la chemise ouverte, les cheveux en pétard et des marques de morsures dans le coup et le torse. On aurait presque eu l'impression qu'il venait de se faire agresser.

« Non, mais je vous jure, une véritable tigresse… », songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il aperçut alors quelque chose de bizarre : sa meilleure amie était dans sa salle commune en train de rigoler avec sa colocataire et en plus elles semblaient se moquer de lui.

« Pansy ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Dis-moi, Dray, n'aurais-tu pas oublier quelque chose ? »

« Non, je ne… oh merde, notre soirée ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Excuse-moi Moony, je suis vraiment désolé mais tu vois Anastasia m'a sau… »

« Quoi, encore Elle ! Je ne la supporte plus cette pimbêche ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. « Drake, cela fait un mois que tu es avec elle, et durant ce temps, tu veux que je te dise combien de fois on s'est vu en dehors des cours ? AUCUNE ! Que tu aies des devoirs de préfet, passe, que tu veuilles passer du temps avec ta petite amie, je le conçois mais que je ne puisse pas voir mon meilleur ami, cela je ne peux pas ! J'ai besoin de toi surtout en cette période… tu sais de quoi c'est bientôt l'anniversaire, dis-moi, tu le sais ? », finit-elle au bord des larmes. Tout au long de son discours elle semblait se briser, s'effondrer…

« Oui, bien sur que je le sais », dit-il alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

« Cela va faire bientôt un an que Angy a été tuée par ce salaud ! Je te jure que le jour où je mettrais la main dessus, je le tuerais, ce connard ! Ma sœur Dray, c'était ma sœur ! Tu te rappelles dans quel état on l'a retrouvé ? Torturée, violée, défigurée … j'ai failli ne pas la reconnaître… Si elle n'avait pas eu ce médaillon… », dit-elle en montrant le pendentif accroché à son cou.

Hermione se sentait de trop devant ce tableau teinté d'émotions. Néanmoins elle se rappela cette fameuse fois où elle avait vu un Malfoy humain. C'était donc pour ça… il avait perdu celle qui était sa presque-sœur. Elle comprit alors tout un tas de choses sur le jeune homme, rien que par le regard qu'il avait eu à ce moment là. Ce masque n'était bien qu'une façade, un rempart pour se protéger du monde et de ses souffrances. Elle aussi savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un être cher… Lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, une de ses amies était atteinte d'une maladie génétique et n'avait pu être sauvée… Elle était morte devant les yeux de la jeune fille et Satine. Cette histoire les avait beaucoup rapproché et leur avait donné comme doctrine de la vie « Carpe diem ». Ce mot latin signifiait « cueille le jour » en d'autres termes « _profite du moment présent, tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait_ ». C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait la vie … La réponse du Dragon la ramena à la réalité alors qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées.

« Je sais tout ça, Pansy, et je suis désolé. Je m'occuperais plus de toi, promis », lui confia-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques temps, les pleurs de la jeune fille cessèrent et elle avoua avec le sourire:

« Maintenant, Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu as intérêt à penser avec autre qu'avec tes hormones. »

« J'essayerais au possible, Pansy Anna Parkinson. »

Puis la Serpentarde laissa son ami et retourna dans le repère des serpents en ayant toutefois salué Hermione en partant.

« Alors, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que vous complotiez toutes les deux ? », questionna le blondinet.

« Eh bien, comme tu l'avais abandonné pour des activités plus intenses, je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule, alors nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres. C'est une jeune fille vraiment sympathique mais qui semble avoir beaucoup souffert. Néanmoins, elle a un sens de l'humour absolument incroyable et m'a appris de nombreuses choses sur toi… Snoopy. »

Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillaient. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avouerais ce secret à personne. Tout de même, imaginer la terreur de Poudlard ne pas pouvoir dormir sans sa peluche Snoopy… adorable ! »

« Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Tu vas voir, petite fille ! » Et s'engagea alors une bataille d'oreillers qui resterait dans leur mémoire.

**oOo**

Il ne restait désormais plus que 10 jours avant le match de Quidditch, et les entraînements s'étaient intensifiés, ce qui faisait que Draco rentrait tard le soir. Hermione ne voulant pas rester seule dans sa salle commune passait son temps entre la bibliothèque, l'antre des Gryffondors et des soirées entre fille. En effet, elle avait revu Pansy, et l'appréciant beaucoup, elles avaient décidé de se revoir tout en incluant Elyssia car c'était une amie commune. Ce fut ainsi qu'un samedi matin on vit arriver un trio des plus étranges : Mya, Lys et Pans, en train de rire … Les gens s'y habituèrent de toutes façons ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire et depuis le début de l'année on voyait bien une certaine entente entre l'élite des Serpentards et des Gryffondors.

Ce soir-là, la Gryffondor était à la bibliothèque, révisant les derniers examens du mois. Noël approchant, les professeurs s'étaient montrés cléments et avaient décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus d'examens 2 semaines avant les vacances. Cela ne réduisait pas, néanmoins, la charge de devoirs. Soudain une ombre se posta devant elle. En levant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que c'était Thomas (son cavalier du bal d'Halloween), Mya lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

« Tout d'abord, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! »

Il est vrai qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble et avaient également appris à se connaître.

« Et je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi ? En tant qu'amis bien sûr… »

« Cela me ferait très plaisir, Tom », lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

« Très bien dans ce cas je te laisse travailler … les potions », ajouta-t-il en regardant son bouquin.

Dans une autre salle aux couleurs rouge et or, une scène du même genre se jouait.

Ron s'était enfin décidé, après l'avoir répété de nombreuses fois devant son miroir, à demander à Alinda d'aller avec lui au bal.

« Alinda esquetuvoudrévnirbalavcmoi ? », déclara-t-il en rougissant violemment.

« Pardon Ron je n'ai pas compris peux-tu répéter lentement s'il te plaît », même si elle avait compris sa demande.

« Alinda, voudrais-tu venir avec moi au bal ? »

« C'est avec plaisir… Depuis le temps, je penserais que tu n'oserais jamais me le demander », avoua-t-elle puis elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et montra dans son dortoir laissant un Ron déconnecté de la réalité.

**oOo**

Il avait enfin terminé l'entraînement, il n'en pouvait plus ; le Serpentard n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre une douche et aller se coucher. Il devrait être près de 22h quand il pénétra dans la salle commune. Là, il trouva Hermione endormie sur le canapé… Eclairée par les flammes, elle dégageait une aura de bien-être et de tranquillité qui poussa le Dragon à se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune fille semblait si irréelle, il lui caressa le front pour dégager une mèche qui cachait son visage. Il songea alors, que depuis qu'il sortait avec Anastasia, il n'avait plus de moments « privés » avec la jeune fille. Leurs discussions auprès du feu lui manquaient mais c'était en réalité _Sa_ présence dans sa vie dont il avait besoin. Il se promit de faire son maximum pour passer du temps avec elle.

Il la couvrit et partit se coucher tout en se rappelant que le lendemain était le week-end, mais pas forcément synonyme de grasse matinée puisque le samedi, ils avaient entraînement avec Kim et Matt. Ils avaient noué des relations amicales avec les deux professeurs et les appelaient en dehors des cours par leur prénom.

A 8h, son réveil sonna et Draco eut l'impression de n'avoir pratiquement pas dormi. Il se leva, prit sa douche, et en passant dans la salle commune se rendit compte que la lionne dormait toujours. Il la réveilla gentiment en lui disant qu'ils avaient entraînement dans trois quarts d'heure, la jeune fille le remercia et partit à son tour dans la salle de bain. Après que tous aient pris un bon petit déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall où les attendaient déjà les deux professeurs.

« Salut tout le monde ! Bon, comme il fait très froid, nous allons faire du sport en salle : aujourd'hui au programme, échauffements intensifs, suivi de combats à mains nues ! »

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers une salle spéciale.

Un peu avant midi, les élèves sortirent complètement épuisés de la séance …

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que samedi prochain il n'y aura pas cours, puisque notre groupe ayant des membres des deux équipes de Quidditch, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient trop fatigués pour ce premier match de la saison », dit Kim avant que tous ne soient partis.

Tout en sortant de la salle, Elyssia proposa à ses deux amies de faire une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour commencer les achats de noël et la chasse à la robe. En effet, le samedi suivant, ce serait impossible à cause du match de Quidditch. La demande fut acceptée avec pour seules conditions de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et de manger un morceau avant d'y aller. Hermione retourna tranquillement à sa salle commune et s'affala sur le canapé en se disant qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de le quitter. Elle se motiva et entra dans la salle de bain en ayant au préalable mis en route le Cd des « Lucifer's Angels » tout en chantant en même temps …

**oOo**

Les 3 jeunes filles étaient enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Il faut dire que le trajet n'avait pas été de tout repos : en effet ne voulant pas prendre les calèches, les 3 amies avaient décidé de s'y rendre à pieds… Néanmoins, elles avaient négligé un très léger détail qui était l'abondante couche de neige tombée pendant la nuit. Ce qui fait qu'elles avaient mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, mais aussi qu'elles étaient complètement trempées et gelées. Il fut donc décidé d'un accord silencieux de se rendre avant toute chose aux Trois Balais, histoire de se réchauffer.

Les deux Serpentardes et la Gryffondor commençaient à peine à se réchauffer au bout du deuxième chocolat chaud et discutaient de toutes les choses qu'elles devraient faire :

« Bon, établissons l'ordre des priorités dans les choses à faire… », proposa Hermione.

« Je pense que le plus important est la robe, car je me connais, je suis super difficile pour trouver une tenue », avoua Pansy.

« C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un … », dit la lionne tout en regardant son amie Elyssia. Il est vrai que la jeune fille était particulièrement difficile pour ses choix vestimentaires. La rouge et or se rappelle que pour l'officialisation de sa relation avec Harry, Lys avait essayé au moins 15 tenues différentes avant de mettre finalement la première testée. Mya avait d'ailleurs fini par dire que le Survivant la trouverait belle même vêtue d'un sac à patates …

« Oui ! Bon d'accord, je l'avoue je suis compliquée. Enfin, il nous faudra donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour choisir la tenue … je propose même d'y aller dès maintenant car on a déjà perdu assez de temps… » déclara Lyssia tout en se levant.

C'est donc avec entrain que les adolescentes sortirent du pub pour arpenter les rues enneigées de pré au lard. Elles commencèrent leur exploration par «Hight Tech wear », la boutique à la mode du village. Mais elles ne trouvèrent rien à leurs goûts mais en repartirent avec un certain mal au ventre à force de rire … En effet, dans cette boutique on pouvait trouver des horreurs en tout genre. Juste pour s'amuser, les filles avaient décidé d'essayer les tenues les plus moches possibles, ce qui fait que Hermione se retrouvait avec un chapeau couvert d'oiseau sur la tête et une robe où se mariaient le vert caca d'oie, le rose fushia et le orange clémentine. Elyssia quant à elle portait une jupe multicolore avec des papillons sur le dessus, un T-shirt vert pomme, des bottes grise et une veste bleue et Pansy avait revêtu une espèce de combinaison pantalon-jupe en forme de salopette avec un béret rose et des chaussures vertes. Enfin cela avait au moins eu le mérite de les réchauffer complètement.

A côté de cette « boutique » se trouvait une bijouterie où elles pénétrèrent histoire de commencer à repérer pour les cadeaux de Noël. Elles parcoururent les rayons en notant ici et là des idées de cadeaux sympas…

La visite du village se termina par la boutique rituelle « Rock Shop ». Il y avait en cette période des robes plus belles les unes que les autres, faites de cuir, de dentelle ou encore de velours. Les deux amies firent découvrir à Pansy cet endroit inconnu, il faut dire que le magasin n'était pas facilement trouvable car il était dans une ruelle derrière Zonko. La serpentarde regretta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ce lieu plutôt. La vendeuse nommée Liana demanda à Mya et Lys si elle pouvait les aider tout en les appelant par leur diminutifs (depuis le temps qu'elles venaient, c'est-à-dire à toutes les sorties, on commençait à les connaître). La Gryffondor lui expliqua qu'elles étaient à la recherche de robes sympas pour le bal de Noël.

« Ca tombe bien », expliqua Liana « nous venons juste de recevoir la nouvelle collection de cet hiver et je dois avouer qu'il y a quelques petites merveilles. Suivez-moi, c'est par ici », ajouta-t-elle tout en les menant dans un coin du magasin.

Et les 3 élèves durent admettre que les robes étaient magnifiques. Elles passèrent près de deux heures dans les cabines d'essayage et sortirent de la boutique avec chacune une tenue pour la soirée de Noël. Pansy s'était trouvée un ensemble constitué d'un dos nu à lacet noir ayant des broderies émeraudes et une jupe longue, évasée et fendue sur le côté gauche également noire avec des reflets émeraudes. Lyssia avait quant à elle dégotée une robe bleue avec une seule bretelle et dont le bas était un assemblage de voiles dans les différentes tons de bleu lui arrivant aux pieds. Il n'y avait que Mya qui n'avait pas voulu montrer son achat, histoire de faire durer le suspens.

Comme la nuit tombait peu à peu, elles décidèrent de rentrer au château en prenant cette fois-ci les calèches. De plus, le shopping étant un sport intense, leurs estomacs commençaient à crier famine. Un dîner dans la Grande salle était donc une chose nécessaire dans les plus brefs délais.

Après le copieux repas, les 3 brunes s'étaient séparées et chacune avait retrouvé ses quartiers ou ses amis. Moony avait rejoint Drake pour discuter un peu, Elyssia devait voir Harry pour combler un manque important ; comme elle l'avait si bien dit « les bisous deviennent avec le temps pire qu'une drogue ». Le résultat était qu'Hermione se retrouvait seule dans la salle commune, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. 'La solitude de temps en temps est nécessaire et n'a jamais tué personne' pensa-t-elle.

Elle était tranquillement en train de bouquiner quand elle sentit en elle un brusque changement. C'était comme si quelque chose pulsait en elle, comme si un nouveau coeur était apparu dans sa poitrine. Mais Mya se rendit compte que ce n'était pas en elle mais sur elle que le battement avait lieu. Elle sortit alors de sous son pull, le pendentif que Sirius lui avait offert. Il y avait une chose étrange au niveau du bijou : le croissant de lune se trouvant à l'intérieur semblait plus brillant que d'habitude, comme s'il était imbibé de lumière. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se passait… La lionne vit alors par la fenêtre que c'était la pleine lune, cela pouvait peut-être expliquer cet état bizarre. Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle pourrait en être la cause autrement et décida de faire quelques recherches dans le Monde de Fionavar. Le pendentif appartenant soi disant à ce monde, il y aurait bien quelques renseignements sur ses pouvoirs. Elle parcourut les pages quand elle aperçut le dessin du bijou avec une légende à côté.

_Légende : _

_« C'est le bijou que la déesse Dana aurait offert à sa fille Célène … »_

_Capacités :_

_« Il est en éveil pendant la pleine lune et capte les rayons de l'astre pour en faire son énergie. Cette force est surtout protectrice, elle permet de posséder des boucliers plus puissants et les sorts jetés sont eux aussi plus puissants. Cela dépend de la capacité magique du porteur. Il faut en outre que « le maître de pendentif » soit un être au cœur pur. Toutefois l'éveil du « pouvoir de la lune » ne sera total qu'en étant autour du cou de l'élue. C'est une élue descendant de Célène. Car bien qu'elle soit la fille de Dana, Célène n'est pas complètement immortelle, il est donc nécessaire qu'elle ait une héritière pour ses pouvoirs._

_Néanmoins, pour « activer » le pendentif, il faut réaliser le rituel ci-dessous le soir du solstice d'hiver. Même si la lune n'est pas présente, c'est la nuit de Dana. De par leur nature divine, Dana, ses filles ainsi que tous les autres Dieux sont présents dans tous les univers. C'est pourquoi même si vous n'appartenez pas à Fionavar, les Dieux et Déesses sont avec vous. »_

_Rituel :_

_-lieu : au bord d'une étendue d'eau (miroir du monde de Dana, le ciel)_

_Il faut avoir les 4 éléments réunis : le feu, l'eau la terre et l'air. Vous serez le cinquième élément afin que le cercle soit complet. Une étoile à cinq branche dans un cercle doit être dessinée au sol et un élément disposé à chaque pointe._

_Vous aurez au préalable préparé une potion contenant :_

_-des pétales de rose noire_

_-de la poudre de fée_

_-de l'eau de source_

_-des étoiles de nymphe (quelques petites feuilles suffisent) _

_-quelques gouttes de votre sang_

_Vous boirez le mélange et direz : « Ô Dana, déesse de la lune, mère de toute chose, je me présente devant toi pour être le réceptacle de ta magie. Je me fais servante de ta cause, je défendrai la mémoire de Célène et de toutes mes ancêtres qui avant moi ont porté le pouvoir de la lune. Que ta volonté s'accomplisse. » _

_Après cela, Dana vous investira ou non de son pouvoir._

_Mais attention, la magie de Dana est à double tranchant… prenez garde._

Hermione était vraiment intriguée par toute cette histoire et ce pendentif. Elle voulait réellement savoir si ce monde existait et le rituel serait une preuve tangible s'il fonctionnait. Elle ne savait comment ni pourquoi mais une force au fond d'elle la poussait dans cette direction, dans l'accomplissement du rituel. Jusqu'au solstice d'hiver elle patienterait, et là, elle verrait. La Gryffondor referma le livre, alla se coucher et tomba dans les bras de Morphée tout en ignorant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un la protégeait.

La semaine passa rapidement, et il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le fameux match. La tension entre les deux maisons grandissait avec l'approche de l'évènement, une sorte de fièvre avait envahi le château. Les professeurs avaient beaucoup de mal à faire régner l'ordre dans leur classe. Tous sauf un : Rogue. En effet pendant le cours des 7ème années, le directeur des Serpentards ne toléra aucun écart de la part des élèves quelle que soit sa couleur. Pour compliquer les choses, le tendre professeur de potions avait placé les élèves en binômes des maisons adverses et la potion à réaliser était d'une difficulté inimaginable. Ce qui fait qu'en fin de cours, chaque maison avait au moins perdu 50 points pour explosion, erreurs d'ingrédients… Les étudiants furent donc ravis en entendant la sonnerie retentir et s'échappèrent rapidement de l'enfer des cahots. Même Lyssia, qui adorait le professeur, ne put s'empêcher de rouspéter contre lui car il l'avait placé avec Neville… Elle avait beau trouver le garçon sympathique, il était tout de même une catastrophe en potions… C'est pourquoi elle dut retourner se changer étant couverte d'une étrange substance verdâtre.

**oOo**

Ça y est, c'était enfin le jour J, le jour tant attendu depuis l'annonce de ce match … Les gradins étaient déjà pleins même s'il était encore tôt. On voulait les meilleures places possibles pour assister à l'évènement. Un seul problème se posait pour 2 jeunes filles : Hermione et Elyssia. En effet chacune avait des attaches dans les deux maisons et elles ne savaient pas vraiment laquelle choisir ; mais bon le Quidditch restait le Quidditch, elles se devaient donc de soutenir leur maison, c'est pourquoi chacune arborait ses couleurs habituelles. Affinités ou pas, on allait pas changer leur équipe favorite de sitôt.

Elles étaient en train de discuter avec Pansy quand on entendit une ovation de la part des gradins de Gryffondor, suivi de peu par une venant des Serpentards : les deux équipes venaient d'entrer sur le terrain … A ce moment, Mya ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer en voyant le dragon vêtu de sa tenue de capitaine … Il était incroyablement séduisant… Elle se le répétait d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait habillé ainsi.

Tous les joueurs montèrent sur leur balai et le match put enfin commencer…

« Les deux équipes sont en position, et madame Bibine vient d'ouvrir la caisse d'où sortent les Cognards et le Vif d'or ! Elle lance à son tour le Souaffle, et c'est Zambini qui l'attrape », s'exclama David Ganjes un Serdaigle et accessoirement le commentateur de Quidditch de Poudlard. « Il est suivi de très près par Ginny Weasley qui fait son possible pour le lui prendre… Attention au Cognard, renvoyé par Dean Thomas en direction du vert et argent… mais il est intercepté par un batteur de son équipe. Cependant cette action a fait perdre le Souaffle à Zambini, qui est attrapé par Keanu Delorme, le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor… Il se dirige vers les buts et … Gryffondor marque ! »

La préfète qui d'habitude n'était pas intéressée par ce sport était à cet instant en plein dans le match vivant au rythme des coups de batte et des passes entre les joueurs …

« Nous en sommes à plus d'1 heure 30 de jeu et les deux équipes sont à égalité 110 à 110… C'est un match dont le rythme est insoutenable. Mais après plusieurs faux espoirs, il semble que les deux attrapeurs aient repéré le Vif d'or, car les voilà qui plongent vers le sol à toute vitesse… mais la petite balle d'or ne veut pas se faire prendre tout de suite, il semblerait … Les deux capitaines remontent en flèche vers les cieux, ils sont au coude à coude à quelques mètres de leur but, ils tendent la main… mais qui, de Malfoy et de Potter l'attrapera pour mettre fin à cette attente ? C'est Malfoy qui prend de l'avance ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Un Cognard vient de le percuter et le fait choir de son balai ! » La plupart des spectateurs se levèrent pour voir la suite de la chute. On pouvait entendre des cris de stupeur, d'effroi et bien d'autres sentiments mais les plus choquées étaient certainement un groupe de trois jeunes filles dans la foule. On entendit même Anastasia hurlait le prénom de l'attrapeur… Quelle bonne actrice…. « Il semble inconscient … il entame une chute incroyable mais pendant ce temps Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or … Gryffondor l'emporte pendant que Draco Malfoy s'écrase au sol … Sa chute heureusement retenue par notre cher directeur … Merci, professeur, vous venez de lui éviter la mort … Les rouges et or gagnent avec un score de 260 à 110 … »

Les trois jeunes filles n'entendirent pas la suite du discours car elles s'étaient précipitées sur le terrain pour voir l'état de leur ami. En arrivant près de lui, Pansy semble au bord de l'évanouissement en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts… Il était couvert de sang et son épaule formait un angle assez étrange, il était en outre plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais Madame Pomfresh arrivait avant elles sur les lieux, les rassura en disant que les dégâts étaient surtout superficiels, mais qu'il devrait tout de même rester quelques jours à l'infirmerie pour le rétablissement de son épaule. Elle leur dit également qu'elles pourraient venir le voir en fin d'après-midi, le temps qu'elle panse ses blessures.

Les trois amies quelque peu rassurées rentrèrent au château et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de la préfète pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Eh bien, le match fut spectaculaire … », déclara Pansy voulant détendre ainsi l'atmosphère « Draco sera tout feu tout flamme lorsqu'il sortira de l'infirmerie ». Mais elle vit que cela ne marchait pas sur Hermione « Mya ne t'en fait pas, il s'en remettra. Comme l'a dit Pompom c'est juste superficiel … Je te conseille surtout de d'armer de patience pour sa sortie … parce que c'est toi qui supportera sa mauvaise humeur … »

« Tu as sans doute raison … », dit la Gryffondor qui avait au moins retrouvé le sourire.

« Bon les filles m'en voulaient pas mais je dois voir Harry… J'en ai besoin quand j'imagine que ça aurait pu être lui … Enfin vous comprenez… A tout à l'heure » expliqua Lys.

La lionne n'entendit pas la Serpentarde partir, ni Pansy lui annoncer qu'elle rejoignait la salle commune des vert et argent en attendant de pouvoir voir Drake. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient mené au bord du lac où maintenant elle était assise près d'un arbre.

**oOo**

Draco venait de se réveiller, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler le pourquoi sa situation. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : le match contre Gryffondor, le Cognard et la chute avant de heurter le sol. Il se remémora aussi du fait qu'il avait passé une nuit bien difficile avec ce cauchemar horrible qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait passé la soirée avec Pansy car c'était un bien triste anniversaire. Cela faisait un an qu'Angy avait été retrouvé et il s'en rappellerait certainement toute sa vie…

_Il avait passé toute son enfance avec Angy et Pansy à jouer dans le manoir Malfoy ou dans le manoir Parkinson pendant les réunions de travail de leurs pères. Il avait alors considérait les deux jeunes filles comme ses presques-sœurs et ce fut avec un certainement déchirement qu'il avait appris le départ de la jeune fille pour Salem, l'école de sorcellerie. Il était alors resté seul avec Pansy mais revoyait la jeune fille au moins aux vacances d'été. Et puis les années avaient passé, ils avaient grandi et la guerre était alors revenue._

_C'était l'été entre la 5ème et la 6ème année, Angy n'était venu au manoir que pour quelques jours et elle semblait perturbée ou plutôt angoissée ; elle sursautait au moindre choc, au moindre bruit… Les deux adolescents avaient essayé de la questionner mais rien à y faire, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Alors ils avaient passé ces quelques jours dans la tranquillité, tout du moins en apparence._

_Quelques temps après la rentrée, Pansy reçut une lettre de sa sœur, lettre qu'elle s'empressa de montrer au serpentard…_

_« Pansy, Draco,_

_Je n'ai que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne viennent me chercher._

_Vous avez certainement dû entendre du projet de fiançailles entre Stefan Tchekoslovasky et moi, mais voilà je ne veux pas de ce mariage…_

_Vous vous rappelez de Lucas, dont je vous avais parler il y quelques mois… Et bien, j'en suis amoureuse et nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois._

_Vous me demanderez mais où est le problème ? Et bien simplement, c'est un Moldu. Je l'ai rencontré lors des vacances de Pâques l'année dernière … Nous avions alors visité les environs du côté moldu (une de mes amies l'est et elle me l'a présenté). Je vois déjà vos yeux s'agrandir et vos mines de dégoût. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux préjugés que nous ont inculqué nos aïeux, ils ignoraient tout ce monde si fantastique. Enfin bref… Ma décision n'a pas plu à la famille de Stefan, ils viennent donc me chercher… il est inutile que je lutte car ils tueraient Lucas et je préfère le laisser que…_

_Prenez soin de vous et essayez de vous ouvrir au monde, apprenez par vous-même, par votre propre expérience. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous revoir, si je le peux un jour…_

_Je vous aime_

_Angy »_

_Et puis plus rien jusqu'à ce jour de Décembre où Dumbledore les avait appelé dans son bureau. Là se trouvait le père Parkinson qui semblait dans un autre monde et ils avaient su que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Dans le silence, ils avaient pris la poudre de cheminette pour aller au manoir. Parkinson senior leur avait simplement indiqué la chambre de la tour. Quand ils y étaient entrés, les deux serpentards ne purent retenir un cri d'effroi à la vue du corps sur le lit. Angy y était allongée, enfin il était quasi impossible de savoir que c'était elle hormis grâce au pendentif qu'elle portait : deux anges enlacés. Elle n'avait plus rien de la belle brune qu'ils avaient connu… Elle était couverte de sang, de coupure, de bleus, avait le visage tuméfié, elle semblait même brûlée à certains endroits mais le pire était qu'elle ne respirait plus. Pansy s'était alors mis à genoux, la secouant mais elle n'avait qu'une poupée inerte entre les bras. De rage, elle avait tout fracassé avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Drake._

_Elle avait ensuite appelé Freaky, l'elfe de maison, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé car vu l'état de son père, ce n'est pas lui qui le lui dirait._

_« Vous avez fait demander Freaky, Miss »_

_« Que s'est-il passé, que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit MORTE ? »_

_« Miss, je suis désolée… Un matin nous l'avons trouvé devant la porte inconsciente, Miss. Maître a monté la Miss Angelina dans cette chambre. Il a appelé un médicomage, Miss ; celui-ci est resté quelques jours puis il a dit qu'il avait son possible mais que la Miss était condamnée. Maître est alors entré dans une colère noire, Miss. Il a dit que c'était impossible, que sa fille ne pouvait pas mourir. Il a aussi demandé ce qui était arrivé à Miss Angelina. Le médicomage a alors dit qu'elle avait été torturé, violée à de nombreuses reprises et que pour finir, il lui avait été injecté un poison mortel… Miss, Maître est alors monté dans la chambre pour y rester quelques temps avant d'aller vous chercher… Freaky est vraiment désolée, Miss Parkinson… Freaky aurait voulu faire plus, Miss… »_

_Au long du discours, les deux adolescents avaient blêmi puis couru aux toilettes pour rendre le peu qu'ils avaient dans l'estomac. Puis ils étaient restés au près d'elle un moment avant de retourner à Poudlard._

_Ce jour-là ils avaient juré vengeance, ils retrouveraient le salaud qui avait osé la toucher et le lui feraient payer…_

Draco en était là dans le cours de ses pensées quand il entendit toquer à la porte.

**oOo**

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder enfin elle devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce chapitre… J'espère que ça vous a plu, dans tous les cas donnez-moi votre avis.

A bientôt !


	6. Annonce

Annonce...

Je m'étais toujours promis que lorsque je commençais quelque chose je le terminerais... mais des choses font que l'on ne peut pas toujours tenir paroles... c'est pourquoi je suspends cette fic en attendant de retrouver le temps de l'écrire, l'inspiration également car cela ne me ressemble plus du tout.

Je ne sais même pas si les gens se rappelleront de cette histoire en voyant l'alert story.

Je suis désolée de ne pas tenir ma promesse de l'achever mais cette histoire n'est plus mienne maintenant. Elle appartient à un passé qui n'est plus.

Bien à vous

Bloody


End file.
